


Orange Is The New Gucci

by TherealestVC



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Mall Jail, Romance, chasefield, jeffershit is arrested, nathan is arrested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 42,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TherealestVC/pseuds/TherealestVC
Summary: What happens when Max agrees to go on a shopping trip with Victoria?...hilarity ensures, fluff, a bet, and maybe love? this is my first fic so be gentle.A Chasefield fanfic (; (on hiatus)





	1. Bet Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there everybody! as I said in the summary this is my first fic so beware haha psych nah..but I hope you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's P.O.V. of how the day started

**Max P.O.V.**

"I can't believe you did that", Victoria angrily mumbles as the jail door closes on them at the mall.

_Earlier that day_

The time was 11 am at blackwell academy, the birds are chirping and the students were getting ready for their weekend plans. I, however was getting ready to go on a shopping trip with Victoria Chase.

It all started when I agreed to go on a shopping adventure with Victoria, I know it sounds unbelievable and well...shitty that an actual sane human being would go shopping with Victoria Chase cashmere wearing beauty... _wait what?_

Well that started when I decided I wanted to try and be friends with Victoria for sake of why not? And also because Chloe bet that I couldn't last an afternoon with Victoria for 20 bucks.

**Text convo**

**Icky Vicky** : Maxine, you better be ready around 12:30 because unlike you I have important things to do and can't waste time.

**Max** : Max...never Maxine but uhh sure where are we going again?

**Icky Vicky** : that diner you like so much for lunch then to the mall. Wear something well umm not you.

**Max** : hey! I like my sweatshirt and sneakers but sure see you then.

**Icky Vicky** : ciao til then Maxine

**End of texting conversation**

"Ughhhhhhh, why am I torturing myself for this?", I say as I get up finally due to it being almost 12 and one shouldn't keep the queen of blackwell waiting. I go over to Lisa my plant, slowly rotting away sorry lisa I pour the remainder water left for her then go to my closet and figure out what will appease the queen more like witch of blackwell. I decide against appeasing and pick out my usual sweatshirt, doe shirt, jeans, and sneakers. I grab my shower pack and head to the showers.

After showering and getting dressed, I spot Kate brushing her teeth...she seems to notice me too cuz I see her warm smile, after her attempted suicide and being hospitalized she is back at blackwell, with so much more faith and strength. It warms my heart.  
"Hey Kate, how's it going?" I wave over to her.

"Oh hey Max it's going great, you?" She says back.

"Errr...fine but I guess you haven't heard that it is my doom day today" I express with such emotion. Kate looks confused then suddenly a glimpse of realization shows up on her face, "Oh yeah, your shopping trip with Victoria right? It's what everybody's been talking in the dorms for the past few days and All I can say is good luck max", she says with a sweet smile. Before I speak, I look at my phone and see the time is 11:40. "Oh shit, Kate I gotta go but please please pray for me that I live through this" I exaggerate while begging. Kate laughs and says "sure, sure...I'll give him a good prayer for you but try and have fun alright?"

"Sure I'll see you later so we can discuss when our next tea date is", I reply back waving and going towards the bathroom door. As I'm walking towards my room, I ponder for a moment and think what will happen during our shopping trip, suddenly I bump into something...someone...sigh a certain someone I bump into Victoria but oh wait there's more I make her spill her coffee.

"Oh my gosh! You fucking ruined my cashmere Caulfield! Watch where you're going!" She exclaims very angry. I offer to help clean up the offer but she says it will just make it worse...I guess this will be a long ass day.

Time:11:55...soon I'll be meeting my doom but now with an angry Victoria Chase. Just kill me now.


	2. Spilled Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria's morning...a visit with Nathan...spilled coffee and the start of the adventure.

**Victoria P.O.V**

"You better have my homework done at 5 p.m. tonight, understand Cherie?" I say to Courtney as I'm filing my nails at my door. "Sure, no problem Victoria", Courtney responds back, still standing there while holding my books and notebooks. "What the fuck are you standing there for?! Get to it!", I yell back. "Right...of course sorry Victoria" she says obeyingly running off with my stuff.

Today I was gonna finally give Maxine a fashion taste since well she doesn't have one, she'll probably look at me with those cute big blue eyes (wait what am I saying?) and give me that look that she does all the time like I kicked her puppy or something like that. I swear she never looks that way towards Kate or that blue haired chick she always hang out with, I stand there for a minute and stare at her door when I hear my phone ringing, I look and see that it is Nathan.

_*Answers phone*_

**Victoria** : hey Nate, what's up?

**Nathan** : let's hang out like old times, I haven't seen you since they arrested me and you haven't visited me since I've gotten out a week ago

**Victoria** : I'm sorry Nate, I've been busy but let me get ready then I'll be over there soon

**Nathan** : cool see you then

**Victoria** : yeah

_*hangs up phone*_

Good thing I worked up today and showered earlier I check my makeup and hair in my mirror, perfect as always. My outfit is perfect I guess I could get coffee before meeting with Nathan; things haven't been good for him; since they arrested him after finding out he drugged Kate Marsh, when his father found out he said he was ruining the family name and almost disowned him. But this month, he got out when they found out who the real mastermind behind the operation was...Mark well Mr. Jefferson I can't believe I almost threw myself on him for a stupid photo contest.

Walking to my car, I see that blue haired chick talking to Rachel Amber yeah she's back since they found out that body wasn't her buried in the junkyard. Something about running away from Nathan and Mr. Jefferson I don't know, but she's back and ready to have everyone fawn over her. As I walk by them I notice them stop talking and the blue haired chick smirking at me, I send her a scowl then continue walking towards my silver Porsche that my parents got me for my birthday. I go to the nearest cafe and get my usual soy nonfat vanilla latte, yet notice something is missing...shit I forgot my camera at my dorm, I was going to bring it to take some pictures since I could use some more for my portfolio.

I rush into my car, being careful of not spilling my drink on my outfit. The drive from the cafe to Blackwell isn't that far, I make it there in record time then rush up to my dorm; Suddenly I bump into a force and spill my coffee on my cashmere, I look up to see who it is and it's fucking Caulfield. I yell at her about ruining my cashmere and she tries to help out, it's like her to help out and be a Good Samaritan however I'm not falling for that charade. Looking at my phone I see it's almost noon and I should be visiting Nathan soon so I just go without changing my sweater.

I arrive at Nathan's house and it's still looks the same from when I was here a few months ago, when everything was normal...I walk up the long driveway and notice no cars in the driveway I guess his father decided to leave him alone for once, I knock on the door and hear footsteps. He opens the door and has a smile on his face but also has bags under his eyes.

"Vic, long time no see!" He says guiding me into the house to the entertainment room. "Hey Nate, you look better", I reply with a small smile. We sit and chat for about 20 minutes about life and school and our messed up parents...I check my phone and see it's almost 12:30 ehh Maxine can wait a few minutes. I hear Nate jabbing on about what happened in prison or with his father I don't know, I half pay attention when he talks sometimes. I stop him talking to tell him about the shopping trip with Caulfield.

"Hey Nate, I need to tell you something" I speak hesitantly, due to previous experiences.

"Sure, Vic what's going on?", he responds eagerly.

"Well, umm well oh fuck it I'll just say I'm going shopping at the mall with Max Caulfield soon" I let out waiting for his reaction.

Nathan starts cracking up and it goes on for a minute or two before he catches his breath, "ohh Vic, you are hilarious now tell me really what you wanted to say" he responds after punching me in the arm. I rub my arm with a pained look and repeat what I said . Suddenly he reacts on a childlike tangent spouting about how this is some blackmail scheme her and her friends have on me or that she fucking sucks and is most likely doing this for popularity. But I stop him saying a lot has changed at Blackwell since he was arrested, he doesn't believe me but says I'll need a miracle with her.

I text Caulfield saying I'll be a little late and meet me by the parking lot, right when I get there...I see her with blue haired girl and Rachel again it almost looks like they are shaking hands, I'll drill her about that later I hook my horn to get her attention and she sees me then waves goodbye. She gets into my car and I see she is wearing her usual cheapy looking clothes, this is going to an interesting shopping trip with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody for reading! XOXO TherealestVC


	3. Ceasar Salad & Cheeseburgers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Max go out to eat for lunch at the two whales diner

Max and Victoria arrived at the two whales diner for lunch unbeknownst about the shenanigans that were about to take place during their hang out. Joyce, the lovely waitress and mother of Chloe Price walked over to their table and took their order. Max ordered her usual double cheeseburger with fries as she has since she was a child.

Victoria on the hand ordered a Caesar salad with grilled chicken in it and Caesar sauce on the side, Joyce mouths to Max with a confused look 'what is a Caesar salad?', Max shrugs then mouths when Victoria is looking down at her phone 'just put some lettuce in a bowl with some vegetables'.

Once they get their meals they quietly enjoy them, the silence is broken when a fry is thrown at Victoria and hits Victoria in the face. "What the fuck?!", she exclaims getting Max's attention. "What?", Max says confused. A now even angrier Victoria explains "look, I know you may have been raised in a barn but still doesn't give you the right to throw food at me"...still confused Max just shrugs and says that she didn't throw the fry at her but whatever then goes back to eating.

Over at two tables down from the pair, hidden behind a meal Chloe giggles like a child on their birthday across from her Rachel rolls her eyes then says "Chloe, I don't think it's right to sabotage their hangout just because you will lose 20 bucks". Chloe challenges her with a smirk asking "what makes you think I will lose the bet?"...Rachel laughs then says confidently "just from prior experience".

_Flashback_

_A few months ago_

_"Max is gonna return from Seattle soon to go to Blackwell academy", Chloe says as they are chilling in their usual spot in the junkyard._

_"That will be nice for you, you two can catch up then all three of us can hang out", Rachel says with a smile of her face as she puts in her mix that Chloe made for her for Christmas._

_"I bet you she won't remember me or anything" Chloe replies back._

_"Oh really, you wanna make that bet official", Rachel says with a challenging stare._

_"Bring it on Amber" Chloe challenges her back._

_They set the bet for 20 bucks and shake on it"_

_Flashback ends_

Chloe crosses her arms with a pout on her face..."how many times are you gonna mention that? I was hella fucking stupid then but now I'll win a bet, plus I got plenty more tricks up my sleeves", Chloe says. Rachel just smirks "haha sure just don't go too far, we don't wanna hurt them".. Chloe grumbles "yeah yeah whatever" Rachel looks at her with a serious look on her face as if she was saying 'what did you say?'. "I, err mean yeah" Chloe replies unconvinced. Rachel just looks at her rolling her eyes then starts to eat her food again.

Back at Max and Victoria's table, the two are looking at their phones at all sorts of social media. Max decides to speak and say "Hey Victoria?", Victoria looks up from her phone with a frown "What is it Caulfield?", Max starts nervously rubbing the back of her neck which has become a habit for her these days..."Umm, when are we going to leave?" Victoria has a look on her face that one can't explain then says "Now I guess". The two get up and head for the door, unaware that Chloe is looking at them with a smirk and unaware of what she has planned for them on their shopping trip.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With today being the last day of classes and I have only have one final today. Chapter 4 should be up in a couple of days, but here is a preview of Chapter 4 (;  
> At the Mall  
> "What do you mean you don't wear sweatshirts?" Max says as they are searching through the clothes rack.  
> Victoria rolls her eyes and states "They don't fit my style as you can see" she gestures to her cashmere sweater, pencil skirt, legging, and boots"  
> Til then lovelies XOXO TherealestVC.


	4. sweatshirts...cashmere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Victoria set to the shopper center, camera shops, cashmere, sweatshirts and Chloe schemes...sets another bet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, finals were over yesterday and I've been anxious about what grade I got in my classes but here is the chapter I hope you lovelies enjoy

Shopping Trip Part 1

Back in the diner, Chloe was scheming and Rachel was once again rolling her eyes because she knew Chloe was gonna lose this bet. She wondered why Chloe was so foolish when coming to betting on things, it was almost as if she hadn't learned from the last time.

Her thoughts are put to a stop when she sees Chloe texting someone. "What are you doing now?", she says with a sigh. "I'm gonna ask Max where they are going,then go there without her knowing and make her lose the bet. Isn't that genius?" She explains with a grin. "No, you are gonna make her mad or get yourself arrested", Rachel responds with a look that says this is a bad idea. "Oh, really? You wanna bet on that?", Chloe once again challenges Rachel not thinking about the last time.

"Fine, but this time make it 30 bucks", Rachel says extending her hand out. "Bring it" Chloe says as she shakes Rachel's hand.

Outside Max and Victoria walk to Victoria's car, they get in and the tension in the air is so thick that you can cut it with a knife. Victoria starts her car and they head on the way to the mall. Ten minutes in, Max breaks the silence and asks "so which mall are we going to?". Victoria focused on the road clicks the radio on and picks a station which plays the type of the music that would be at the vortex club parties. Max just sighs and sits back in her seat ' _boy, this is gonna be a long_ _trip'_ she notices the sign that reads " **You Are Now Leaving Arcadia Bay** " and figures they are going to Portland.

On the highway, Max takes a chance to look out at the wilderness and see such beautiful nature ' _if only we could stop then I can take pictures'_. She sighs again, then decides to talk "Hey, Victoria?", Victoria is still focused on the road but actually responds back irritatedly "What is it Caulfield?", Max chooses her next words very carefully so she doesn't piss her off any more than she already has. "I'm sorry about making you spill her coffee on your cashmere and even if I didn't hit you with the fry then I'm sorry about that too" Max says with a soft smile on her face then looks away from Victoria. A few minutes go by with silence then Victoria says "it's okay".

Victoria looks away from the road at Max and thinks ' _I have been pretty mean to her and this whole trip is about maybe becoming friends_ ',then says to Max "pick a station", gestures to the radio. Max looks at her with a conflicted look, she encourages on again to show that she isn't joking around. Max thinks for a second then picks a station (song:to all of you by syd matters), she sits back in her seat, closes her eye and enjoys the moment ' _maybe this trip will be good_ '.

"Maxine!...Max!...CAULFIELD!" She is startled awake by an impatient Victoria about to slap in the face. She looks around confused at her surroundings and notices that they aren't on the road anymore, but in the parking lot at the wonderful Portland ' _how long was I sleep for?_ '.

She stretches which causes her joints to make cracking noises, she looks at Victoria and asks "how long have I been sleep?". Victoria simple says "About 30 minutes but we arrived like 10 minutes ago...let's go we got a day of shopping to do" as she opens up at her door then starts walking towards the shopping center.

Max looks confused then takes a glimpse at her phone noticing that she has 2 missed calls and three texts all from Chloe, she rolls her eyes then goes to check them

_2 missed calls_

Chloe

Chloe

_Texts_

**Chloe** : Maxxxxxxxxxx, I'm bored which mall r u and icky Vicky going to?

**Chloe** : Maxiepad, answer me!

**Chloe** : Maxxxx did the evil queen kill you? Omg I swear if she did then I'm gonna go over there and kick her ass

Max snickers at that last one because Chloe is one to jump to conclusions, she quickly types out that she's at Portland shopping center but has to go because if she doesn't then Victoria might actually kill her. She quickly grabs her stuff and rushes to catch up to Victoria, once she catches up with her she is out of breath then manages to get out "why (takes breath) didn't (takes breath) you whew wait for me?" She bluntly says "it's not my fault that you're out of shape".

Victoria sighs then says blushing "sorry, it's a reflex". Max smiles back understandingly, the two continue to walk to the big shopping center before stopping since they have no idea what store to go to first...after quietly thinking they seem to have the same idea and decide on the camera store then Macy's for some clothes shopping then they will go on from there. Walking into the camera store there are many versions of the camera models from the very first model to digital camera. Max goes straight for the Polaroid models she looks in awe at the newer models which have the pictures come out at the top rather than from the front like hers. Victoria notices her looking at a black one then asks "why don't you get it?".

Max looks at her then laughs "yeah, sure with my money if I buy that then I'll have no money left to buy clothes or other things". Max takes one last look at the camera then walks away to look at other models, Victoria looks around to see if Max is looking at her when she sees a clearing she goes up to the line then buys the camera but asks to ship it off to Blackwell academy. Then texts her one of her cronies asking them to put the package in Max's room with no questions asked. She walks towards Max and the two continue looking at cameras for about an hour learning new things about each other like how Victoria only ever uses digital cameras but would like to try a Polaroid camera. The two also spent time joking around and taking funny pictures, Victoria learned that Max is really photogenic but is self-conscious. After an hour and almost getting kicked out the camera store for using up a lot of their film they ventured off to Macy's.

At Macy's, there was a variety of clothes from sweaters, dresses, cashmere, sweatshirts, almost something for everyone who entered the store. This part of the trip was the one that Max dreaded the most, because she was absolutely sure that the cashmere wearing girl would try and have her try on a cashmere sweater. She is immediately shoved a blue cashmere sweater with a white blouse, also a pair of black skinny jeans in her face and pulled into the dressing room. "And you have to come out and show me after you are done getting dressed", Victoria quickly says. Five minutes go by and she can't seem to figure out how to wear the blouse with the skinny jeans, does she tuck it in or leave it out? She calls out to Victoria to come help her. She tries taking off the blouse but gets it stuck then sighs and waits.

Victoria hears her name being called from the dressing room, she rolls her eyes smiling as she heads into the dressing room. She knocks on Max's door indicating that she is there then the door opens and sees a funny scene Max with one of the blouse sleeves in her arm still while the other one is out and the head hole of the blouse hiding her head. Victoria snickers "what were you trying to do?" Max suddenly self-conscious about her body says with an anxious voice "just help me out of this!".

Victoria steps towards Max trying to figure out why she didn't just unbutton the blouse when taking it off, she finds the other sleeve and Max's other arm being mindful not to freak the shorter girl even more. She tries her best not to look at Max's chest area but fails, Max has barely any stomach fat and some of her ribs is slight and small sized breasts...Victoria suddenly gets flustered and forgets to breathe ' _I have to get out of this room'_ she thinks as she manages to get Max's arm into the sleeve and swiftly walk out of there without Max seeing her red flushed face. Max looks confused, but shrugs and continues to put on the outfit selected for her, she walks out of the dressing in the outfit then gets Victoria's attention who has managed to catch her breath and looks up at Max with a rehearsed smile.

"Come on, don't just stand there get me a pose you look beautiful" she truthfully says to Max, Max awkwardly starts to pose (if one would call it that), Victoria shakes her head smiling "relax and just pretend that this is like what we did in the camera store". Max nods then poses naturally, then Victoria hands her more clothes this time a few sweaters, a couple of shirts, and a few pair of skinny pants...Max starts to feel more confident about herself then starts to do funny poses in the different outfits which makes Victoria laugh. Finally, Max decides which outfits to get then tries to get Victoria to try something new.

"What do you mean you don't wear sweatshirts?" Max says as they are searching through the clothes rank. Victoria rolls her eyes and states "they don't fit my style as you can see" she gestures to her cashmere sweater, pencil skirt, leggings, and boots". Max starts laughing "while today you are gonna try my style since I did for you" as she picks out something Victoria appropriate in her style which was a green sweatshirt, some leggings, a blue tank top, and well she will wear her boots. Victoria has a look of horror on her face like she has seen things yet reluctantly agrees.

Back in Arcadia Bay, Chloe sits in her room writing a list of the things that she is going to do to win the money, with Rachel looking at a magazine. "Rachhhhh, please come with me" Chloe whines asking for what has seemed like the 50th time. Rachel groans and grunts "ughhhh, fine I'm only going to bail you out of mall jail" getting up to see what Chloe has the list. The two get ready to leave out but not without taking a visit to the local grocery store to get supplies for Chloe's master plan. "PORTLAND HERE WE COME!" Chloe yells out her window as they began the journey. Rachel just sits back in seat with a blanket and pillow hoping Chloe doesn't do something completely stupid but that's wishful thinking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention before that this fic is set towards the holidays so tis the season..Chapter 5 should be up in a few days
> 
> XOXO TherealestVC


	5. Food fight!....and mall jail?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Victoria finish off their shopping with a little food court fun...love is found, feelings are hurt and Chloe fulfills her antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait...But enjoy lovelies ;)

Shopping Trip Part 2 

After posing and trying on many different outfits, Max and Victoria started to get restless and hungry according to Max's tummy which growled very loud. The two laughed at the tummy's demands then silently decided it was time to check out and get something to eat. As they headed towards the checkout, Max's phone buzzed. A text from Chloe saying "prepare for tricks and treats Maxie pad"...Max looks at the message in confusion before Victoria grabs her attention she signaling that the line was moving up.

Shaking her head out of the confusion, she ignores the text for now and moved forward in the line. Once the two got done checking out with their clothing items...Victoria asks Max "where should we eat?" Max still with her mind on the cryptic text message zones out, Victoria waves a hand in front of her face laughing then says "Hellloooo, anyone in there?". Max says "huh? Oh sorry Victoria, I was thinking about weird text message from Chloe...what did you say again?".

Victoria shakes her head then says annoyed "I was going to ask you where we should eat but it seems like your mind is somewhere else"then starts walking to the food court. Max looks confused once again ' _what did I say?_ '  She goes to catch up with Victoria who is walking awfully quickly. Once she catches up with Victoria, the girl who seems to be her brows furrowed in annoyance but looks like she has something on her mind. Max falters. ' _So much for this being a successful trip_ '  she silently decides that after they get their food that she is ask what she did to make Victoria pissed off at her as she continues silently walking with Victoria.

Chloe and Rachel finally arrive at the Portland, after Chloe got them lost while looking at a "cool" car explosion and two speeding tickets because apparently Chloe likes going fast in her beat up old truck. Chloe parked her truck in two parking spots....Chloe logic....Rachel was still holding on the door. "Come on, I didn't go **THAT** fast" Chloe says like it wasn't a big deal. Rachel takes a deep breath and gets out exclaiming "what do you mean ' **THAT** fast'?" As she kissed the ground. The pair starts walking towards the mall, only to be at a lost since Chloe didn't know where Max was. Chloe decided that they would walk around and try to find where Max was.

Max pulls at Victoria's arm and stops her asking "what is your problem?!", Victoria pretending not knowing what Max was talking about says "what ever do you mean Maxine?" As she looks at her nails and avoids looking at Max, a skill she has learned to master her entire life.

"You know what I'm talking" Max responds back with a pissed off expression.

Victoria's annoyed expression softens as she sighs "can we just eat first then we can talk, alright?".

Max sighs as they start walking again to the food court. Victoria decides to get a salad something small and Max decides to get pizza, the two get their meals and sit down and eat quietly. Ten minutes into eating, Max clears her throats to get Victoria's attention who is picking at her salad. "Can we talk now?" Max patiently says, Victoria nods her head then says "I'm sorry for getting mad at you again...I'm just not too fond of your blue haired friend" then starts to pick at her salad again. Max not wanting to ruin the moment just says "it's okay just don't do it again Tori".

Victoria is taken back by the nickname since Nathan and Taylor only call her by nicknames, she smiles then says jokingly "so did you have a nice time or was it pure torture?". Max decides to play along "well, it wasn't as bad as torture but it was starting to get there". She can barely maintain her composure then starts laughing, Victoria shortly joining along with her. As the laughter dies down, the two look into each other's eyes with pure admiration.

After walking around for what it has seemed like an hour and Chloe pointing out who she thought was Max,Rachel announced that she was thirsty and hungry. The two decided to get burgers, fries and drinks at the food court. Chloe says pointing at the other pair who were sitting and talking about something"Hey, look it's Max and Victoria!!". "Ha ha very funny" Rachel says as she is looking at the food menu deciding which burger to get. "No Rach seriously look up and to your left" Chloe says meaning it this time. Rachel follows Chloe's instructions then looks back at her with a shocked expression, she couldn't believe that Chloe was actually right. "So what is your master plan? It looks like they are actually enjoying each other's company, in fact I haven't seen Victoria look that happy in a long time" Rachel states. Chloe says "you'll see" as the two get their food and start eating.

"Wa-wa-wait, you mean to tell me that warren asked you out to a drive in then after you said no he goes and asks out Brooke hahaha. Good thing I don't have relationship problems" Victoria says as Max splutters her drink nearly choking on it. "Whoa whoa whoa I'm not in a relationship with warren! Eww I only think of him as a friend" she says cleaning up the mess she made.

"Well, who do you like? Justin? Trevor? Or maybe you like girls I've seen the way you've looked at Dana" Victoria starts questioning Max. Max takes a breath in then says "imbi" real quickly, Victoria comes closer to her then says "can you say that a little slower?" Max starts again then says slowly "I'm bi?" Victoria stares at her with look that she can't explain then says "that's cool" then starts drinking her water. Max goes to question her about her reaction when suddenly a napkin hits her, her thinking it was Victoria throws a piece of pizza crust at her.

"Hey! What the fuck Max?!", Victoria yells. Rubbing the crumbs off of her sweater with her napkin. "Why did you throw a napkin at me?" Max questions her. Victoria scoffs rolling her eyes saying "I didn't throw shit at you!" The two look at each other with pure annoyance. Max starts up again "Wowzer Tori that is so like you to lie about things". Victoria stands up from her chair then yells "what is that supposed to mean?!" The two start arguing back and forth the volume of their voices getting louder and louder. At another table, Chloe is snickering enjoying every moment of this. "You didn't have to mess with them like that" Rachel says disappointed. Chloe simply rolls her eyes because she is not falling for that tone of voice in Rachel again. "Wanna see more?", As she throws a tomato without looking at where she is throwing it as it hits a young lady who is walking back to her table with chili cheese fries.

As the tomato hits the young lady in the face, all chaos breaks out...no one is really sure what happened with it but people went from hitting each other with food to tackling each other. There even was a slip-n-slide made with condiments, no one was safe as Max and Victoria have built a fort with their table and hit anyone who dared decided to take their fort away from them. The food fight went on for about 15 minutes before the security guards decided to take action. They were caught in the worst way possible, Max being the last one to throw a slice of pizza and it landing right in the security guard's face. Victoria groans facepalming.

"I can't believe you did that" Victoria grumbles angrily as the jail door closes on them. The outcome of the food fight was 20 of the participants getting arrested with only 15 of them getting sent home by family or relative. Since Victoria and Max went to Blackwell, their parents wouldn't be in town for a few days. Victoria started pacing back and forth mumbling "parents shame"..."stupid caulfield"..."never gonna become a famous photographer". Max just sits back and waits.

Driving back to Arcadia bay Chloe was gleaming and wearing a 100 dollar smile because in her heart she knew, she had won both of the bets. ' _50 bucks here I come_ '.  Rachel on the other hand looked pissed off, so she decided she would let Chloe celebrate now then argue with her when they got back home. An hour later, Chloe and Rachel reached Chloe's house then went upstairs to Chloe's room. "Rach, come on you can't be mad at me forever I'll say sorry to both of them." Chloe begs for Rachel at least to look at her. Right before she decides to grill Chloe about her antics, there is a knock on the door. Joyce answers the door which reveals two police officers _'_ _ oh boy, what did Chloe do this time? _ '.

One speaks up "ma'am, does a Chloe price live here?". Joyce sighs deeply then says "yes sir, I'll get her for you...CHLOE GET DOWN HERE YOU HAVE SOME VISITORS!" She smiles back at the officers. Chloe comes running down the stairs with Rachel in tow. "Who is it mom?" Chloe says before looking up at the two officers. "Miss come with us" one of them says.

It was at that moment that Chloe knew she had fucked up.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter...and also had a wonderful christmas. I should be back with more chapters either by the end of this year or the start of next year.
> 
> XOXO TherealestVC


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

Unfortunately since archive is acting weird I won't be able to post chapter 6 for a while but you can go fanfiction.net and read it there or on tumblr...therealestVC got a tumblr I will be posting there as well...prompts are allowed 

Follow @TherealestVC on tumblr

til then loves XOXO TherealestVC


	7. Mall Jail Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mall jail adventures...and Chloe leading the police on a chase

  
" _Been stuck in here *harmonica sound* for about three hours *harmonica sound* and now I'm hungry *harmonica sound* I don't know why I'm rhyming but I gotta sing and play all day, because I got the mall jail blueeesssss *harmonica chimes*_ "  
  
Everyone in the mall jail cheers except for Victoria who is banging her head against the wall. This has been going on for hours because some teen who stole some things from a video game store decided it was the right time to sing and play the harmonica...how he got it? No one knows. Max looks over at Victoria and sees how sad she looks ' _I can't help but think that maybe this is my fault...maybe I should go talk to her_ '.  
  
Max goes over to where Victoria is. She taps her on the shoulder only to be met with a scowled face. "Tori It will be alright, they will review the tape and find out who started this then we will be released in no time." She says hopeful. Victoria turns away and says in a vulnerable voice that max hasn't heard since the paint incident "it won't be alright...you have no idea what my parents will do once they get here". As she scoots towards the corner of the jail bench then idly messes with a jail bar sighing.  
  
Max goes to the front of the cell where the guard is. She tries getting their attention by tapping on the bars, it doesn't work. Next thing she does is yell out to him taking his attention from the mini t.v. on his desk and the big box of donuts in front of him. "Ehh, what do you want little girl?" He says with a tough voice. "Umm, I was wondering what is taking so long catching the real person who started the food fight?" Max asks the tough guard in a timid voice. The guard grabs a donut from the box then takes a big bite after devouring the whole thing he finally speaks "well, little girl I was wondering too but do you see me interrupting someone's precious eating time? Huh? Why don't you go sit and wait with the rest of your little troublemaking crew?".  
  
Max goes to turn around looking dejected when Victoria chimes in defending her friend "why don't you get off your lazy ass and radio one of the other guards, instead of yelling at my friend?" She says finishing off with "prick". As she puts her arm around Max's shoulder pulling her to one of the empty bench seats in the jail cell. "Thanks Tori, I really appreciate it" Max finally speaks up after ten minutes go by. "Don't mention it...like eve-well umm uhh erghh I gotta stop saying that, mention it to whoever you want. But only I get to yell at my friends not some lazy ass security guard" Victoria says with a blush on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry for throwing food at you and getting us landed in here" Max apologizes for earlier rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
"It's okay...and I guess I'm sorry for yelling at you, I may need to work on that" Victoria says back with a guilty face.  
  
"Well, we all have something we need to work on and it's alright" Max says smiling back.  
  
Without thinking Max wraps her arms around Victoria who tenses up, but soon after relaxing returns the gesture. The two friends hug each other for another couple of minutes before letting go. The atmosphere suddenly warmer and friendlier. Max sighs then says "I just wonder what is taking so long with catching who really started the food fight". The two think about the situation at hand before playing a game of I spy to pass the time.  
  
Back at Arcadia Bay...there is a struggle with the police at Chloe's house  "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPPERS!!!!!!", as she runs into the neighbors yard continuing the chase which has been going on for about thirty minutes. It all started when the police decided to read off all the offenses that Chloe committed: parking in two spaces,parking a handicap spot,starting a food fight at a shopping mall, shooting a firearm in a junkyard, drinking underage, almost running a car off the road...the list goes on. The punishment for all those was a court date with 4 year of community service, which is good considering all the things she has done. Joyce shakes her head wondering where did she go wrong? Chloe went to be taken away by the police but made a run for it surprising everybody...well not really since it's Chloe we are talking about.  
  
After what seemed like a couple of hours, the cops with help of Rachel finally tricked Chloe with some pizza and caught her. The first trip was to Portland shopping center to clear up the whole food fight mess, then to the county jail for the next few days before her court date happens. Rachel didn't wanna miss the look on Max and Victoria's face when they saw who really started the food fight, so she decided to ride along. After being guilt tripped by Chloe in the back of the patrol car, she threatened her that if she doesn't shut up then she wouldn't talk to her anymore or take her to their special place. Chloe immediately shut up after that last threat.  
  
Back at the jail, after another hour of waiting. The door opened with a familiar voice yelling out obscurities and theories about the 666 license on the back of the police patrol car. Max and Victoria finally got their answer to who started the food fight. Stared in the face of Chloe "CHLOE!" "BLUE HAIRED CHICK!" The two said at the same time. "Hey guys hehehe" Chloe says with a guilty look of her face. One of the cops says "it has come to our attention that Chloe Price has started the food fight". Max glares at Chloe looking like she's about to attack her. "Wowzer Chloe I didn't think you would stoop to that level in order to win a bet" Max snarks at Chloe waiting for the guard to release them so she could punch or kick Chloe.  
  
Victoria's eyes perk up at the sound of bet, she decides to question the two girls  "what bet?"...Max and Chloe continue to argue and ignore her. However, Rachel hears her then walks to where she is standing. "Well well hello Vicky it's a pleasure to see you in this condition, I can't say that I'm not surprised with your history". Rachel throws a smart remark at Victoria who rolls her eyes, "Rachel just tell me what the bet was" she says with an exhausted voice. Rachel looks sympathetic at Victoria realizing how much she has suffered because of what Chloe has done. "Okay fine I'll tell you about the bet Vicky".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be posted after this.


	8. Mall Jail Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mall jail adventures and Chloe leading the police on a chase. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 2 enjoy

After the whole food fight mess was settled, and three guards having to wrestle Victoria away from nearly strangling Chloe. Chloe lost the bet but had to owe not only Rachel and Max money but Victoria too. The patrol car took Chloe and drove to the county jail...Rachel, Max and Victoria drove back to Arcadia Bay in Victoria's car since well Rachel drove there with the police.

The time was 9 pm and Victoria and Max were restless from the long day so after going to the dorms without getting caught by mr. madsen, and saying goodbye to Rachel on the way to their dorms Max was in for a surprise when she entered her room. When she opened her door, she saw a package on her bed. With curiosity she walked towards her room dropping her bags on the floor, picking up the package and opened it. Opening the package she saw it was the camera that she was looking at from the camera store. ' _But how?_ ' She thought then facepalmed when realization hit her, ' _Victoria of course_ '. She looked at her cool new gadget before looking where she ripped up the wrapping and box to see a small piece of paper that read ' _For a great photographer, never lose sight in your work Maxine...you've got a gift xoxo :* Tori_ '.

After putting on her pajamas, Max hopes Victoria would still be woke. Walking back from the bathroom with her dirty clothes, she rushed back to her room to throw her in her dirty laundry and headed towards Victoria. Max right in front of Victoria's door thought about what to say or how to knock...' _fuck, I feel like a preteen asking their crush out on the first date...all I'm going to do is knock and say thank you right? Just do it Max_ ' Max knocked on Victoria's door only to hear an annoyed voice on the other side.

"For fucks sake Courtney! If you ask me one more dumb question again. I'm going to shove my foot up your ass so fa-" Victoria says then opening up her door to Max. "Ohh I'm sorry Maxine, I thought you were Courtney....what do you want Max?" Victoria says waiting while tapping her foot. Max gains so much confidence and lunges towards Victoria with a big hug. "Thank you Tori for the camera" max smiles pulling away from the hug. Victoria flustered again and slightly disappointed about the short hug manages to smiles back and says "you're welcome Max".

"Soooo, did you have a good time?" Max asking nervously rubbing the back of her neck...she really needed to stop that.

"Yes I did besides your crazy friend trying to ruin it" Victoria quirks up "you?" She asks max.

"Yeah hehe...Chloe sure can be a rebel, one time when we were younger she convinced me that it would be fun to get into her parents liquor cabinet then we spilled red wine on the carpet. That's always a story to tell when we go there" Max laughs.

Victoria starts laughing, shaking her head thinking 'Max has some silly friends', she decides to ask Max why she is really there since she isn't a very good liar.

"Umm, well uhh I was wondering since today didn't go good that we could have a redo like umm maybe go see a movie or have a sleepover or go eat dinner sometime?....I mean we don't have to if you don't want to-" Max says being cut off by Victoria.

Victoria smiles and giggles at how nervous Max is then says "sure, just text me the deats then I'll get back to you".

Victoria turns around then Max does a Victorious type of dance like she had just won the Super Bowl. Victoria turns back around to see Max doing the little dance then clears her throat trying to keep her maintain her laughter. Max recovering from her embarrassment decides to call it a night answers back to Victoria saying "alright, cool...well I'm glad you had a good time and I promise next time there won't be any bets or any foolish friends trying to ruin our time...umm good night Tori" she waves then turns back to her room before she is stopped by Victoria who says "good night Maxine" who pulls Max towards her hugging her. Max returns the favor then Victoria kisses Max on the cheek then closing her door leaving a stunned Max standing in the hallway.

Behind her door, Victoria is gleaming with an ear to ear smile. She goes to her bed and puts her blanket over herself still saying about what just happened, she closes her eyes thinking of all the sweet dreams she will have. Back in the hallway, stunned Max comes out of her trance thinking and smiling about what just happened. She finally heads back to her room and gets into her bed, she closes her eyes and thinks of what will come the next time they hang out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this second part of the mall jail....I was going to put it as one but it wouldn't let me soooo the next chapter should be up in a few days


	9. Let's go to the movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's verdict is set...Max and Victoria's second hangout is well umm it starts out a bit rough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but enjoy! With classes starting tomorrow I will try to update when I don't have class but I can't promise much...maybe there will be a oneshot series so y'all won't have to wait tell me what you think about that idea

Chloe was standing in front of a judge dressed in her best attire, a black dress with her signature boots and her beanie. It had a week since the whole food fight incident, she still had to pay off the money she owed Max, Rachel and Victoria.

' _ I would've gotten away with it _ ' she thought as the judge was reading off the incidents that she has done now and in the past, she looked into the seating area where her mother was sitting with her stepfather. Max couldn't come but wished her good luck, Rachel had stuff to do but said she would be by her place later if her parents allowed it. Finally after what seemed like an hour, the judge hit the gavel.

"This has got to be the worst case of vandalism, trespassing, destruction I've seen in my 20 years of this line of work...normally you would get jail time for this but you should thank your stepfather for this, he has made a deal with the DA for you get to a lesser sentence. 5 years of community service and staying away from any public shopping center for 8 years. You will working on bettering the community along with yourself. Your stepfather says the school you used to go to umm Blackwell academy needs more security guards so you will be following and helping him for those 3 years and the next 2 years helping out at soup kitchens" * _gavel bangs_ * "next case!" The judge says.

Chloe's jaw drops as she is released into the hands on her parents, the drive home is silent. She is shocked  ' _I can't believe I have to spend the next 3 years helping out stepdouche_ ' she thought as the car stopped in the driveway. "You start work on Monday" David says as they get out of the car.

"Yeah sure" Chloe says she swiftly walks into the house ' _ wait til Rachel hears about my punishment _ '.

At Blackwell, today was finally the day that Max and Victoria were going to hang out without any pranks or bets being made. The plan for the two of them is for dinner, a movie and finishing off with a sleepover in Victoria's room. Max packed her overnight bag, hoping that nothing bad would happen during their time together as she texted Victoria saying she was ready. A lot has changed between them after what happened with the mall fiasco, they text frequently now, get coffee every morning discussing about life, and even sit together in class and crack jokes only the two of them know.

Max couldn't shake the nervous feeling in her tummy. ' _ Maybe I like her more than a friend...but no she probably only likes boys _ ' she thought as her phone chimed indicating that she had gotten a text message from Victoria.

** Victoria ** :I just have to finish up getting ready, you can come whenever you like. XOXO

** Max ** :alright :D

Max picked up her stuff and headed out the door, ' _ let's hope all goes accordingly _ '.

Back in Victoria's, finished applying her makeup. The past few weeks of hanging out with Max at school had been the best since their failed mall trip. Her parents were mad but once she told about who really started the food fight, they understood. She had been feeling some type of way around Max...giggly, giddy, in like? She couldn't describe but it was a good feeling.

Her friends had asked her about the newfound friendship between the two, she just tells them about the mall experience..Taylor and Courtney don't say anything about the frequent texting conversations or the meeting for coffee in the mornings, they just pass it off as them bonding. Victoria heard a knock on her door instantly knowing it was Max. ' She is so modest and cute '. She walks over to answers the door seeing Max standing with her overnight bag,  ' _oh yeah that's right we have a sleepover_ '.

The two go to hug each other, they don't have be weirded out about others finding out that they are friends, since stuff spreads like wildfire in that school.

"So are you ready for tonight Tori?" Max asks Victoria as she drops her stuff by Victoria's bed before sitting down on her couch.

"Yes of course Maxine, how about you?" Victoria answers then asks back, as she takes one good look at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah sure, what movie are we seeing?" She says picking with a loose string on her jeans.

"Umm I haven't decided yet...let's pick when we get there yeah? Alright I'm all done getting ready let's go!" Victoria chirps as she picks up her purse and brings along a sweater in case the theater gets cold.

The pair walked out of Victoria's room and towards the parking lot, once they reached her car they headed to their dining place. The air was a lot more peaceful this time around from the last time they hung out and the two took notice of this.

There weren't very many fancy restaurants in Arcadia Bay, but luckily on the restaurant rating app one of the high rating a restaurant called bon appetité was one the two could agree on. Once they reached bon appetité, they took notice of the outside. It just looked like another two whales but in restaurant form. They walked into the door and took note of the scenery. So not two whales.

Their reservation had fallen through, according to the snobby waiter with an awful French accent who said "I'm sorry we only allow high of society here, now leave before I call securrity" it took Max's gentle touch for Victoria not to beat the waiter to a bloody pulp. Victoria rubbed the back of her neck...a habit she had adopted from Max. "I'm sorry Maxine...I guess this isn't what you thought" she laughs. Max laughs too "no it's better, you are soo much more better than those snobby rich folks".

The only other eatery in nearby proximity was the pier diner, they had hoped it was still open when they reached it. Yes! It was opened still, the two ordered two burgers with fries and drinks and enjoyed each other's company. They spent the time cracking jokes about the restaurant bon appetité and gave it a bad review. The pier overlooked the Bay, at sunset it was really beautiful the highlight of the colors the sun made a perfect photo opportunity(see what I did there? Errm anyways).

Max pulled out her camera and caught the sun as it was about to set, the new camera Victoria got her worked wonders on capturing light. The two finished up their meals, they took a look on the movie website for the theater and saw there was a showing of Annie the 1982 version. They decided on that since it was a classic and had some funny parts.

They threw away their trash then headed back to her car, the drive to the theater Max was thinking about the lingering feelings she felt around Victoria...' _ maybe I should kiss her to see if that will help out _ '. They finally reached the theater with time to spare before the movie started, they decided to play some arcade games.

"You are soooo going down in pacman" Max challenged Victoria as she put the quarters in the game slot.

"Oh bring it on" Victoria shots back as she takes her place waiting for the game to start.

The game starts, Max's screen displayed Mr. Pacman and Victoria's was Mrs. Pacman. The objective of the game is to see how much on those each player can eat before getting killed. Victoria is lead at first after tickling Max throwing her off. In the end Max managed to get ahead of Victoria and win. Max spent her time gloating about her win, before the voice proctor spoke "THE 9 O CLOCK SHOWING OF ANNIE IS ABOUT TO SHOW, PLEASE GET TICKETS IF NOT AROUND THEN TAKE YOUR SEATS".

"I guess we better go get our tickets and go in there" Max says nervously laughing.

Victoria nods leading the way to the ticket booth.

The two purchase their tickets with snacks then go to take their seats. They take seats towards the middle then wait as the previews to show. Surprising both sing along with the movie..." _it's a hard knock life for us! Stead' of treating we get tricked...stead' of kisses we get kicked it's a hard knock life_ " They both look at each other and laugh.

It reaches the movie scene where they sing about going to the movie then watch a romantic flick. Victoria has the feeling to hold hands with Max so she reaches to hold her hand. When Max doesn't pull away she internally sighs. She starts shivering due to forgetting her sweater in the car. Max takes note of this so she reaches her arm around the taller girls shoulder indicating that she wants to give her some warmth. Victoria gracefully takes the invitation of unofficial snuggles, it reaches after the movie scene when they go home and Mr. Warbucks and Grace are discussing stuff.

Max decides this is the right time to try and kiss her to get the feelings out the way. She starts by getting Victoria's attention when she does she goes in for a kiss. Her unglossed lips press against Victoria's, ' _huh? That helped...I definitely like her ohh no what is she doing?_ ' She thinks as Victoria pushes her tongue against her lips asking for more...she opens her mouth then starts to feel a new feeling kind of hot she can't explain but starts to freak out. She pulls away then standing up.

"I-I-I'm sorry...I need to umm uhh use the bathroom" Max says as she rushes out of the theater leaving a confused Victoria behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter...the second installment of the sleepover hangout will take place with some fluff so to speak.
> 
> til then Loves XOXO TheRealestVC


	10. I like you okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria finds Max after her previous run out of the theater...they go home then have a chat,they make a decision whether or not they should date and sleepover fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter...this is my first attempt at writing fluff so it's kinda rough...so enjoy and review I want ideas for their date and if you guys would like a Chloe chapter with her community service.

Victoria sat in her seat in the theater wondering what the hell just happened...' _Did we just kiss and almost make out?_ ', gathering her thoughts she needed to find Max and figure out where to go from there. She got up and headed for the bathroom where Max would be. Victoria has quite a dilemma since there were three restrooms at the theaters, she decided to go look in all of them.

She reached the first restroom and saw it was empty. ' _This is going to be harder than I imagined...I could call her_ ', she reached into her purse and got her phone out...she searched Max's name in her contacts and called her.

**Phone Conversation**

* _ring_ * * _ring_ * * _ring_ *

**Max** : _hello?_

**Victoria** : _which bathroom are you in?_

**Max** : _umm actually I'm by your car..._

**Victoria** : _alright...don't move...I'll be there we need to talk_

*c _all ends_ *

Victoria rushed outside and went to where her car was...leaning against the passenger door was Max with her cheeks tear stained and eyes red from crying. The two silently agreed to talk on the ride back to the dorms, so they got into the car and headed back to dorms. Halfway the drive back Max decided to talk first. "I'm sorry for kissing you and I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore" she spoke quietly before putting her head down avoiding any eye contact.

Victoria thought about her feelings towards Max 'well, I did like that kiss and I've gotten to know her better...maybe I like her', Victoria sighed "we will talk about this during our sleepover". Max nodded then looked out the window. Only ten minutes then they would have a semi awkward conversation.

They reached campus close to 10:30 since they never finished watching the movie, then headed up to their hall in the dorms. Max said she would go put on her pajamas before going to Victoria's room. In Max's room, after shutting her door Max thoughts go off a tangent. ' _Oh dog I kissed her and our sleepover is still on...I wonder what will happen_ ', getting her pajamas on and decides to bring the captain her stuffed teddy bear along for moral support in case things don't work out.

She closes her door and heads to Victoria's room.

"Here goes nothing" she says knocking on the doors.

"Just a second" Victoria's voice rings back from the other side of the door.

Max hears soft footsteps then the door opens revealing a makeup free Victoria in her sleepwear attire, a blue patterned babydoll shirt with black Capri leggings..her sleeping cap is laying on her pillow. ' _Wowzer she even looks beautiful without makeup_ '.

"Well aren't you coming in? or are we going to have the sleepover out in the hall? because let me tell you it's pretty chilly out there" Victoria jokes getting a laugh out of Max.

"Alright...I'm err sorry for acting like this, I'm just nervous for our talk" Max nervously rubs the back of her neck(she really needs to stop doing that).

Max walks into Victoria's room, Victoria gestures for her to take a seat on her bed before sitting down herself. She sits down putting a couple of inches between her and Victoria to not make her feel uncomfortable. Victoria starts up with "why did you kiss me then run away?".

She thinks about it for a moment..."I guess I freaked out, I thought we were just friends but you kissed me back? This is all confusing...I like you okay?" Max finished up her mini speech before nervously playing with a loose string on her pajama shorts.

"I think I like you too...but I'm confused about my feelings, I want to explore them more...I did like the kissing though that's why I didn't push you away" Victoria thoughtfully says.

"So do you want to go on a date or something?" Max asks holding the captain close to her chest.

"Sure, maybe I'll figure out my feelings from that, let's lay down and go to sleep" Victoria answers back.

Victoria goes to turn off the light after Max lays down on her bed, once the lights are turned off Victoria goes to lay down next to Max. The two lay down in silence. Ten minutes go by before Max asks her a question.

"Psst Tori are you awake still?" Max whispers to Victoria. Victoria shifts towards Max "Yeah what's up?" She whispers back.

"That was real funny with the restaurant server" Max laughs quietly.

"Ohhh yeah, that restaurant will be hearing from my lawyers...Maxine? If you could choose any job besides photography what would it be and why?" Victoria quietly asks Max.

"Hmm...that's a random ass question but umm I guess a detective so I could solve crimes... you?" Max asks her back.

"I would be a fashion designer" Victoria says before laughing..."hahaha no well I guess I don't know...my parents have already decided for me to be a photographer, I did like dancing when I was younger but had to stop because I wasn't their star student" Victoria opens up.

The two lay in silence again...

"I'm sorry for being so melodramatic...my parents always want me to be perfect, they told me if I fail one class then I will have to go to a regular college. It fucking sucks Maxine" Victoria says tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's okay Tori, you're really smart, you aren't leaving ever" Max says reaching over hugging Victoria who starts crying softly. ' _I wish I could make her feel better_ ' Max gets an idea.

"Hey Tori, I got a cat joke I've been yarning to tell you all day" Max attempts to be funny only to get a dull response from Victoria.

"No response huh? You have cat to be kitten me" she finishes off the joke with Victoria giving her a short laugh.

Victoria sniffles reaching over to her bedside table to get a tissue to blow her nose with. "Maxine that was the corniest joke I've ever heard but thank you" Victoria says.

"You're welcome...I don't like to see you sad, do you feel any better? Cuz if not then we could cuddle...totally platonic" Max rambles.

"I feel better but I might feel better with the cuddles" Victoria says all cutely.

"Perfect! I mean that's hella chill" Max tries to be cool about it.

Ohhh those cuddles are totally not platonic...it just intensifies the feelings they have for each other. Max lays on her back with her arm around Victoria's shoulder with Victoria spooning her left side arms wrapped around Max's waist. She falls asleep listening to Max's heartbeat. Max nuzzles her head onto Victoria's then falls asleep. Both girls for the moment realized that this whole thing will work out between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this...give me ideas  
> with love TherealestVC


	11. Friday the 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girls go camping and learn about friday the 13th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real chapter 9 will be updated this weekend at most but I decided to have this little special for today..so enjoy

"Chloe! I'm serious if you find a penny you are supposed to pick it up and all day long you'll have good luck" Max quips reading off the list of superstitions.

Chloe,Max,Rachel, and Victoria were going to cabin ground for the weekend...ironically the day they were going was Friday the 13th, Max had been spending the last hour reading Chloe superstitions from a list she found on google.

The list was:

** 1.Find a penny,pick it up... **

** 2.Don't walk under a ladder **

** 3.Rabbits foot will bring you good luck **

** 4.Don't cross the path of a black cat **

** 5.Don't you dare break a mirror **

** 6.Step on a crack, break your mothers back **

** 7\. no opening umbrellas inside **

Of course...like Chloe does she starts making fun out of it and mocking Max for her superstitious ways.

"Oh my gosh! Maxie pad, I think I just saw a black cat...we are so screwed" Chloe mocks laughing her ass off.

"Where?!" Max looks around scared out of her mind.

Victoria takes notice of this and reaches in the backseat without taking her eyes off the road and smacks Chloe upside the head(how did she do that? I don't know). "Leave her alone!! You know she gets like this on Friday the 13th" Victoria yells at Chloe. Rachel however was laughing her ass off at the whole exchange, she was enjoying every moment of this.

"Chloe stop messing with Max and let's play a game on my phone. Vicky how long til we get there?" Rachel lets Chloe pick the game then turns her attention to Victoria who checks the gps.

Victoria looks at the gps "about 15 minutes, Cleo I still can't believe your parents let you go after that little stunt at the mall"

"CHLOE...my name is Chloe and yeah well I didn't tell them. They only think I'm staying at Rachel's dorm for the weekend" Chloe says before looking back at the game on Rachel's phone.

The car is silent after that comment because they all know that Chloe doesn't have the best track record with lying. Max looks out the window, she notices a sign that reads "now entering campground".

The campsite looked like out of that movie Friday the 13th...coincidence? I think not. They parked at a small area by the lake that had enough space for two tents. The four of them got out of the car and went to the trunk to get the camping supplies. Obviously Rachel and Chloe were going to share a tent...Victoria and Max were going to share one.

"Guys! We should go swimming!" Rachel excitedly says getting her swimsuit out of her luggage.

The rest of them agreed and went to get their swimming suits. Once they were all dressed in swimming attire, they went to the lake. The lake looked really pretty, it overlooked the horizon. "COWLA BUNGA!!!" Rachel shouted cannonballs into the lake making a big splash. The other three laughed.

The rest of them jumped into the lake.

"This is so nice" Max declares swimming around.

"Yeah, I wish we could do this every weekend...classes are so stressful" Victoria agrees floating in the water.

They swam and played in the water for about 30 minutes before Victoria complained about the change in water temperature.

"I'm getting cold...let's go back to the tent Maxine" Victoria gets out drying off.

Max got out of the water and dried off then followed Victoria back to the tent. Chloe and Rachel splashed around more after the two left.

"I dare you to swim over to that little island" Chloe says while pointing at a small island about 20 feet away from them.

"Psh, that's easy" Rachel says then starts swimming towards the island.

Rachel reaches the island touching the land then starts swimming back to Chloe...she decides to play a little prank on Chloe then goes under the water like she is being pulled under.

Chloe immediately freaks out and starts swimming where she saw Rachel being pulled from under. "Rach? Rach? Rachel!? Where are you?!" "Max! Vicky! Come quick!" She shouts to the other two who come from the tent with tired eyes.

"What is it? Cleo can't you see we were sleeping?" Victoria grumpily asks.

Chloe rolls her eyes at Victoria messing up her name. "Guys! Rachel disappeared!" She yells.

"Okay, Chloe slow down what happened?" Max asks her.

"Well...I dared her to swim over to that island over there and when she was coming back...she was pulled underwater."

Chloe explains to the pair.

They decide to take Chloe's word seriously and search around the area, suddenly the water bubbles and Rachel appears cackling up a storm. "Oh my gosh Chloe you are too gullible!! Ahahaha!!"

"That's not funny Rach, I thought something happened to you" Chloe says pouting.

"Aww I'm sorry...how about I make it up to you? When we get into the tent I'll-" Rachel finishes off whispering into Chloe's ear leaving Chloe flustered.

"Uh-umm-I-umm-okay" Chloe rushes out the water pulling Rachel with her to the tent zipping it up.

"Ugh...I do not want hear them" Victoria snarks.

"Do you want to take a walk and explore the campground?" Max suggests.

"Sure. why not?" Victoria shrugs then starting towards a trail with Max following toll.

20 minutes after doing stuff Chloe asked Rachel to grab their stuff from the pier since they rushed to the tent in such a hurry. The last thing she said to Rachel was to be careful. Of course Rachel laughed at this because Chloe could be dramatic sometimes.

"She is soo silly." She says then hears a branch break. "Whose there? Chloe is that you? Stop playing around. Just cuz I got you doesn't mean you have to get me back". Chloe says to Rachel "you know you should be an actress. You are really good at fooling me" Chloe jokes coming out of the tent.

"Now what is the problem?" Chloe asks her.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard something" Rachel says.

Chloe jokes "haha! Sure come on give me a break, let's go back to the tent and nap". She starts walking back to the tent, Rachel starts grabbing their stuff then goes to follow chloe when she hears a bubbling noise from the water. She turns around and out of the water is a man with a ski mask on his face and a machete.

"AHHH!!!!!" Is heard when Chloe turns to the noise, she sees Rachel being picked up by the mysterious man then taken awayto a wooded area, Chloe immediately runs after them but stops when she can't find them. Quickly she runs back to their campsite around the same time Max and Victoria come back from their walk.

"Where's Rachel?" Max asks a distressed Chloe.

"Sh-she uh umm guy...and she-and screams" Chloe manages to get out due to her shocked state.

"Chloe what happened to Rachel?" Max urgently says to Chloe.

"Th-the-there was this guy in a jumpsuit with a ski mask on his face carrying machete and he took Rachel" Chloe finally says coming out of her shocked state.

Max and Victoria look at each other knowingly.

"Chloe, I need to tell you something" Max says nervously.

"Continue" Chloe encourages while sitting down at the picnic table.

"Well, when we were walking...we ran into this old guy who said something about a camp legend. Apparently this campground used to be a kids campsite where this boy drowned in the lake. None of the counselors or kids helped him or anything. Legend has it that he gets resurrected every Friday the 13th and come to kill campers." Max explains about Friday the 13th.

Chloe looks at her like ' _ are you serious? _ ' Then starts laughing her ass off. "Maxiepad you've got to be kidding me that's ridiculous...you've been reading too much of this superstitions and myths. Vicky you better help Maxie over here with her delusions." She laughs kicking a stone on the ground.

"Hey! Back off! She is serious, we looked at old news articles over the area...she isn't being delusional. Maybe Rachel left since your ass is too much to bear with." Victoria snarks to Chloe.

"You take that back bitch" Chloe shots a retort back at Victoria getting in her face.

"Or what? You are bluffing price" Vicky shots another one back.

The two start arguing back and forth

"Guys-umm-guys!!" "What is it Max!" They look over to her. "Look!" Their line of sight follows to where Max is pointing. Standing there with a machete and what looks like Rachel's bracelet is the mysterious guy.

"Run!!!!"

They take off into different directions to throw him off, Victoria runs for her life but snags her leggings on a branch getting stuck. "Help!! Someone please!!" She yells. She tries again getting her leggings out of the branch but to no avail. She stops struggling when she hears big footsteps, she looks up seeing the guy.

"AHHHH!!!!!!" Is heard from all directions Chloe and Max run into each other. "Tori!!!" Max cries out. Nothing is said in response. Victoria was gone. "Come on!! She's long gone now like Rachel, we can't let him get us" Chloe urges Max to continue running. They start running again.

They run into that reach what looks like an old camp cabin with dust and cobwebs everywhere.

"I guess you weren't fucking around Maxie..." Chloe says cautiously.

"Yeah I wasn't...we need to formulate a game plan because this guy well Jason is his name is really dangerous" Max looks around for any weapon and finds a bat and an old hunting knife.

"Here you take this....I'll scoop out the area" Max hands Chloe the bat then takes initiative and goes outside.

"Maximus wait!" She's already gone outside before Chloe can get to her.

Ten minutes of quietness goes by when Chloe hears a girlish scream. She springs into action at that sound. When she reaches outside Max isn't there all that is left is a trail of blood and the knife.

"Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!" Chloe drops on the ground screaming up to the sky.

She gets up after 'mourning' over losing Max.

"Jason wherever you are I'm going to kill you!" Chloe shouts grabbing her bat and knife then takes off in a run following the trail of blood.

She reaches the end of the blood trail and end up at a lair so to speak then goes inside.

The lair was full of newspaper clipping of killings at the campsite and of Jason's death. And a collection of items probably his victims.

When she turns around, Jason is standing there with Max's hoodie in his hand almost mocking her. She runs towards him and hits him with the bat...the bat breaks, next she goes to stab him in the leg but all he does is stare at the knife in his leg then pulls it out then starts walking towards her.

She breaks out into a run, looking behind her to see him catching up to her. ' _ Well fuck _ ' she thinks then trips and falls over a large object, she looks and sees a body.

She starts screaming then backs up and sees another body. She looks up and sees he's catching up to her, she gets up and starts running again. She is stopped at a dead end by a cliff. ' _ Wellup this is the end _ ' she thinks awaiting her death she turns around seeing him. He puts his machete above his head, she is straying away from it then she hears "gotcha!" She looks up and sees Victoria, Max, and Rachel.

' _What the actual fuck_?' Chloe looks at them in confusion.

"I thought he got you guys" Chloe says.

"This is my dad's supervisor Greg" Victoria introduces the 'Jason' to Chloe.

"But how?" Chloe still confused asks.

"Well, when you kept teasing me about my superstitions I told Victoria and we made a plan up then got Rachel into it" Max explains the situation. "I just wanted to teach you not to mess with me" Max declares.

"Yeah hehe I'm sorry Maxiepad,I promise I won't tease you anymore about your superstitions" Chloe apologizes to her.

"Ugh enough of the dramatics! Let's enjoy the rest of the weekend!!" Rachel shouts out.

The others laugh then head back to their campground, they decide to have a barbecue. They all sit by the campfire and enjoy s'mores after eating their dinner.

"Damn, you guys hella sure freaked me out with those special effects" Chloe quirks to them.

Max,Rachel and Victoria all look at each other in shock.

Max asks "what special effects?" Chloe laughs then says "you know the two dead bodies that I tripped over by the cliff". All three of the girls looked at her in fear. "We didn't have any dead bodies as props" Victoria says.

All four of them look around in fear, suddenly a groan is heard they turn around and look it's the real Jason. Greg had left a while ago...who is this?

They all scream then head to Victoria's car with whatever they could bring.

What an eventful weekend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that.
> 
> XOXO TherealestVC


	12. Community Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe learns about someone's secret...community service happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 9 as I promised...just a week late hehe sorry about that, this chapter was kinda hard to write so bare with me here.
> 
> Enjoy loves XOXO TherealestVC.

Chapter 9

Another piece of trash dropped in the can, Chloe thought when David said she was going to help him around Blackwell campus that she would catch criminals or stop fights. This isn't what she wanted to do.

She picked up another piece of trash, sighing 'there are a million things I could be doing right now instead of this'. She thought back to the conversation she had last night with David and her mother. Her mother kept telling her how lucky she was that David cared about her because she would've been in jail.

She rolled her eyes, that had been a lecture that she heard too many times. Making matters worse, she still hadn't paid Max, Rachel and Victoria their money. ' _Maybe I could get some cash from Frank or Justin...but nah_ '. Sighing she had to find some way to get rid of her debts.

She walked towards to the wooded area where it looked like a party had gone on. She picked up the empty beer cans and the joint wrappers,' _this is hella fucking boring_ ' as she went to pick up some chip bags, she stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, you are so cute when you crinkle your face like that."

"That is incorrect."

Wanting to closer look at the pair, she quietly tiptoed and peeked from behind a bush. Looking at the pair, it revealed to be Victoria and Max cuddling on a picnic blanket with a picnic basket by them.

'When did those two get together?', she thought watching Max toss a grape in attempt for it to land in Victoria's mouth. With the grape hitting Victoria square in the face. She crinkled her face at the impact of it.

"See I told you look cute when you do that!"

"Well, it is your fault Maxine"

Victoria pouted with a pout that was sickening to Chloe.

"Maybe...a kiss could make you feel better"

Victoria nodded, Max reached forward and kissed Victoria's nose. Then she kissed her on her lips. Victoria started intensifying the kiss.

"Wowzer"

Victoria laughed at her comment. "I take it I'm a good kisser?".

Max awestruck nodded back, "I think I need more practice though" she batted her eyelashes at Victoria.

The pair started kissing again, Chloe got an idea about having to pay off her debt and thought ' _hmm, if I take a picture then use it as blackmail then I'll only have to pay off Rachel!_ '. Taking her phone out of her pocket, she quickly flashed a decent picture of the pair kissing. Chloe heard the warden...David call out to her " **CHLOE! COME HERE NOW SOLDIER!** ".

Chloe stepped on a branch walking back to David, the crunch of the branch stopped the pair from kissing. They rushed to put their picnic supplies away...none of them wanted to be caught in fear of being outed to the student body. Blackwell was liberal when it came to the LGBT community, but they weren't ready to be out as a couple. They walked back to dorms.

Walking back to dorms, they saw Chloe being chewed out by David for not picking up trash everywhere around campus.

"Soldier! What did I tell you about the trash! You must eliminate every trash on this school campus! Repeat after me! I must get rid of every trash!" David barked orders at Chloe.

"I must get rid of every trash, yeah yeah alright whatever...can I go now?" Chloe say rolling her eyes. She really had to show Rachel this.

David dismissed her saluting...yes actually saluting, Chloe snickered at his gesture then texted Rachel hoping she would be at her dorm. Rachel said that she would be in her room in 20 minutes and for Chloe to just go there. Chloe walked up the stairs and headed to Rachel's room. She looked at Victoria's and Max's room, the pair were in their respective rooms. "Time for some fun".

She plopped down on Rachel's couch, waiting for what seemed like forever in her mind for Rachel. She decided to rest in Rachel's bed, she was awoken with the hit of a pillow.

"Get up Chlobird!" Rachel said with her usual playful tone.

Looking at her phone, the time went by quickly. Chloe stretched then pulled Rachel down with her.

"Rach? I got something to show you" Chloe said after a while of laying there.

She reached over to Rachel's bedside table to get her phone. She flipped through her pictures until she found the picture of Max and Victoria kissing. She showed Rachel who sat right up with a gasped look.

"I-is that Max and Victoria?" Rachel stuttered out.

Chloe mischievously grinned and nodded.

Rachel saw Chloe's face then mouthed "you wouldn't" she had knew Chloe would do something stupid. She told Chloe to delete the picture, Chloe pouted then deleted the picture. "But I was gonna blackmail them so I didn't have to pay them money!" She cried.

Rachel looked at Chloe like she was crazy. After the mall incident, she had promised Joyce and David that she would keep Chloe out of trouble. She was sure to keep that promise. "You can't blackmail people to get rid of your debts" Rachel berated Chloe. Chloe pouted more. "Come on, let's watch a movie...I'll let you pick this time" Chloe still pouted more but nodded. They watched final destination movies, all five movies Chloe stayed the night and the two cuddled.

When it reached morning, her phone was blowing up with calls...all from David who was labeled as "stepdouche" in her contacts.

Her phone rang again. It was David. She answered it.

**Phone call conversation**

**David:** soldier! Where are you! I told you to be ready at 0900!

**Chloe:** chill stepdouche I'm at Rachel's room..geez I'll be there soon stop being so paranoid.

**David:** that was an order soldier! If you are not present in front of the school in 15 minutes then I will drag you out of her room! Over and out!

**End of call**

"Sorry Rach I gotta go step fuhrër is being paranoid again" Chloe kissed Rachel on her cheek then headed to the front entrance where David was waiting with the trash supplies.

David spotted her...he instantly saluted towards her. She groaned then rolled her eyes. Faintly saluting back. "Another day...another boring ass trash clean up" she mumbled as she picked up the trash supplies.

"What was that soldier!?" David barked.

Chloe turned around, rolling her eyes "nothing!...sir" as she walked to pick up trash with her trash pointer stick.

' _Just three years of this shit then I will be done_ '.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter...I promise next chapter will be longer, review please. I need ideas for Victoria's and Max's date.


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**DEAR READERS...**

**I have some unfortunate news about Orange Is The New Gucci, it won't have an update until Valentines' day...I've had the biggest case of writer's block and where their date should be. I'm sorry for the long wait...So it should be up by then, please comment with suggestions for Chasefield's epic date and if you want them to come out to the entire school or not. like it would help a lot.**

**With Love TherealestVC**


	14. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people find out about Max and Victoria's romance....Our Couple goes on a valentine's day adventure. Camping anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! we are back and better than ever...sorry for the long wait but here is the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy
> 
> XOXO TheRealestVC

Chapter 10

_Two months after the mall incident_

Max and Victoria had been going strong after their failed hangout at the mall and after the movie date. But today was Valentine's Day, love day. The day you spend with your significant other. Since the pair still hadn't gone public with their new romance, their date had to be secluded.

They, however didn't know that Chloe and Rachel knew about them and half of their dorm mates.

How? Well...

_Flashback_

_Chloe had to tell someone, it couldn't be kept secret forever. Rachel said not to out them but she didn't say anything about not telling anyone. It was Kate who she told...by err mistake._

_Walking into the dorm bathrooms, she bumped into Kate, who seemed to sense her struggle. She asked "Chloe, what's wrong?". Chloe thought about telling her but nah, bun bun couldn't handle that._

_"Nothing bun bun" Chloe said nervously rubbing her hands together._

_Kate noticed this of course._

_So she said "oh no, do I need to get to Max? Wait where is Max?". She had a look on her face with thought._

_Word vomit...the worst thing ever._

_"I don't know, she's probably with Victoria" Chloe quirked, unaware that she was spilling the secret._

_Kate giggled, "of course, she is...she told me her and Victoria are really good friends now"._

_Chloe talks without thinking again "more than you know" she mumbled under her breath. Kate could hear that._

_"What do you mean 'more than you know'?" She asked confused._

_Chloe innerly facepalms...'damn I fucked up again, I better make up a quick lie or excuse to leave'. "Oh nothing, would you look at the time, I gotta go see you later bun bun" she pats Kate's bun then starts to leave. Only to be stopped by Kate staring at her with those big puppy dog eyes._

_Chloe tries to side step Kate, but was met with no avail. "Chlobird, what aren't you telling me?" Kate says in that cutesy voice that could make one melt._

_Starting to get even more nervous and not wanting to make Kate cry. Chloe decides to tell her, "I saw Max and Victoria kissing in a wooded area on a blanket back in January" she says before wincing just waiting for Kate's response._

_The small blonde in response just stares into space almost like she is in a trance. She says in one phrase "I am shook". Chloe facepalms. She had broke Kate Marsh. After getting Kate out of shooklike state, Chloe says with all serious "You can't tell anyone, alright?" Kate nods. She checks her phone and says something about having to meet up with her church group. Chloe decides to go get something to eat. The two girls opened the bathroom door, only to be met with an eavesdropping Dana and Juliet who are standing there with mouth wide open and shocked faces._

_Chloe tells them what she told Kate. They agree not to tell anyone before parting ways. Chloe thought 'hmm maybe this won't be so bad' right? Ha! Wrong._

_The news about the newfound relationship of their fellow dorm mates spread like wildfire, Kate told Alyssa who in turn told Brooke and Stella. (Brooke, however didn't believe her since she knows Max is in love with Warren). Dana kept her promise but just said "it's about time". Juliet, on the hand saw this opportunity as hot gossip so she spread it to Taylor and Courtney who went on about staging an intervention for Victoria. Once the news got to Rachel. She left an angry text message and phone call on Chloe's phone._

_Chloe had knew she had fucked up._

_End of flashback_

Max spent the Valentine's Day morning packing for her and Victoria's camping trip. She had gotten the idea when her and Victoria were watching an old episode of Spongebob(don't ask). She had gotten a text from Victoria that morning that read:

**Tori3** : Happy Valentine's Day Maxine, I can't wait for our trip :*...also you better be getting ready, because I will go there and take the captain hostage.

Yes she had known about the captain.

Max finished up packing with a reasonable amount of camp supplies, her clothes and toiletries...she looked over to her guitar and thought 'maybe I should bring that'. She put her guitar in its case, she looked around her room more to see if she had missed anything. If she did then Victoria would've brought it. They were going to a wooded area by the lighthouse.

She texted Victoria asking if she was done packing...Victoria responded back asking her to meet by her car in the back parking lot. Max grabbed her things then started heading out, she was stopped by Kate who said "have a nice dat...day with Victoria". Max just shrugged at Kate's response then walked to the parking lot where Victoria was waiting for her with what looked like a huge suitcase in the back of her car. Max facepalmed. ' _Look at this idiot I'm dating'_.

She greeted her girlfriend with a hug and kiss when they thought no one was around. Even though they saw each other the night before, she placed her things in the back of the car...well tried to place them in the back because Victoria's suitcase with god knows what in it was taking up half the space. In the end, Max would have her bag of clothes and necessities in her lap and her guitar would be placed in the empty space in the backseat. They sat in their seats and headed to their destination.

Jokes were cracked like "Geesh Tori, what did you bring half your dorm?". Which was answered with "Maxine, who knows what dangers we will face in the woods? I brought enough things to survive a week and to escape a mountain lion" Victoria smirked. Max just laughed because they lived in Arcadia Bay, the odds of a mountain lion attacking a wooded area by a lighthouse were slim to none.

Halfway through the journey Max got a text from Chloe that read:

**Chloe** : I hope icky Vicky doesn't end up killing u

Max laughed at this, because if Chloe knew how close they were, she responded back with a witty response that led into string of jokes and memes. Victoria noticed Max being into her texting conversation and wondered ' _who is she talking to?_ '. So she glanced over when they stopped at a stop sign. The name of the offender texting and making her Maxine laugh was Chloe.

'Of course, that Cleo...clover girl taking Maxine's attention away from me, I bet if she wasn't with Rachel she would be pinning for Maxine'

She wasn't jealous...no, of course not..

They reached the lighthouse and found the wooded area, it was beautiful the sun was their main view with the beach and trees serving as a background so to speak. They got their things out of the car and decided to find a nice area to set up camp. There was an area that wasn't surrounded by that many bushes or trees. It was the perfect spot it overlooked the horizon which would be perfect for stargazing or watching the sunrise. They set camp there. Well Victoria set up camp, Max just stood around because she knew she couldn't set up a tent.

The tent was a pink color which could fit 8 people, it had looked like one of those tents they set up in the wild on mission trips. Where Victoria got the tent? Max didn't question it, she was just happy to spend Valentine's Day with her girlfriend. She decided to write in her journal about the day. It had been past 2:00 when they arrived there and their tummies were grumbling, they were hungry. Luckily there was a picnic basket full of treats for lunch, dinner and breakfast. They would put the remaining food in the mini fridge.

They sat down by the tent with a picnic blanket to sit on and got ready to eat. The first things out of the basket were the plates, silverware and drinks, iced tea and lemonade. Next was the food; sandwiches were made of turkey, lettuce, cheese, tomato, and mayo as a topping on sub bun. For a side was a mixture of fruit ranging from strawberries, blueberries, cherries, and all type of mixed fruits. And for dessert, simple apple pie.

Once they situated their plates, they ate and chatted and joked around. Max thought it would be a good idea to throw little pieces of fruit in each other's mouths. It only turned out to be like...

* _Max throws the blueberry at Victoria's mouth but hits in the face_ *

"Ouch, my gosh Maxine your aim sucks, I can see why you never played on a sports team"

"Ohh that hurts right there in my cold cold heart" Max gawks jokingly.

* _Victoria wipes the mess the blueberry made on her face off_ *

She turns to Max who is sporting a 'sad' look with an adorable pout on her face.

"Aww what would make you feel better?" She says in a cutesy voice batting her eyelashes.

Max puts on a thinking face then says "maybe a kiss would help, I am pretty hurt" .

Victoria comes closer to Max and brushes her nose against the brunette's, she glances in her blue eyes before pressing her lips against the others' they started kissing. Max moves her hand to Victoria's waist, this initiates Victoria to push her tongue against Max's lips telling her that she wants more, Max opens her mouth. Their tongues do a little dance. They go about this for a few minutes before separating for air.

Max breaths deeply, "wowzer, I've never done anything like that before".

Victoria smirks. "So I guess you're saying I'm good at making out?".

Max lightly pushes her shoulder. "Yeah sure Tori." She laughs.

The two girls decide to go explore before it hit night fall, it had been a while since Max had been to the lighthouse and Victoria surprisingly had never actually to the place but driven by plenty of times. The lighthouse brought back good and bad memories. The doors to the place were unlocked so they went inside, from the outside it just looked like a plain old lighthouse but on the inside it was glorious.

Max walked to some graffiti that was fading. It was a painting of a girl, with brown hair and green eyes. It read by the side "I'm still thinking about you". ' _I wonder what the story behind this one was?_ ', she turned and noticed Victoria walking up the stairs, she walked to follow her and grabbed her hand to hold it. Victoria felt the touch and intertwined their fingers. The couple walked up the stairs and stopped to look at the forbidden art on the walls.

"Wow, it looks soo beautiful up here".

"The only thing that is beautiful up here is you".

"* _she laughs_ * oh Maxine you are so cheesy, I love it".

They reached the top of the lighthouse and looked at the view from there to outside, it was a perfect view for Max to give Victoria her gift. She had hid it there Victoria wasn't looking. "Ohhh what is this?" Victoria noticed the bag with a card that read " _Happy Valentine's Day Tori, I love you and so glad we are together_ ". She opened the bag and pulled out a charm bracelet with ' _m+v=3_ ' on the back of it, a box of chocolates and some earrings. ' _What a sweet present, I hope Maxine likes mine_ '.

She looked at her gifts then turning to the brunette, pulling her into a soft kiss. "I take it you liked them? Hehe" the brunette said rubbing the back of her neck. Victoria giggled at her cuteness, "like them? I love them!...ohh we should head back to the tent and get ready for dinner yeah?". Max nodded. They headed back to their campsite. Victoria guided Max back to the tent, telling her to check something she thought she saw in there. Max stepped into the tent and saw a beautiful display, their bedding area had roses splayed on it, with a box and a bag addressed to Max. She went to the bag first pulling out a big teddy bear, with a card that read " _a sister for the captain_ ".

She hugged the new stuffed animal then went for the box next. There are another card that read " _Happy Valentine's Day Maxine! There is no one else in this world I'd rather spend it with than you. I hope we stay together for a long time! I love you! Xoxo Tori_ ", opened up the box and saw a new t-shirt with a deer and a cat on it. She found it funny because in retrospect it represented them. She called out to Victoria, who entered the tent. She walked quickly over to her girlfriend kissing her, knocking her down in the process. The two kissed for a few minutes. Victoria repeated Max's earlier phrase in response, earning herself a light push. She smiled back to that. They both put their gifts by their things and got ready for dinner since it was almost 6 o clock.

The sun had gone down by 5:30, so sadly they missed the sunset. However, they wouldn't miss the sunrise. For dinner, was salad,roasted chicken, and wine and for dessert was chocolate and s' they got finished with their meals, they started roasting marshmallows. This reminded Max of something, so she got her guitar out. Victoria sat on the bench next to her girlfriend wondering what she would be playing. Max started playing a familiar tune then started singing.

**Let's gather round' the campfire and sing our campfire song.**

**Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song and if you don't think I can sing it faster then you're wrong but it would help if you just sing along Tori!**

**Bom bom bom**

_She started singing faster_

**C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song**

**C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song**

**And if you dont think that I can sing it faster then you're wrong**

**But it'll help if you just sing along Tori!**

She waited for Victoria to sing but all the blonde did was sit there grinning at her silly girlfriend. She decided to humor her and started singing along.

**C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G**

**It'll help**

**It'll help**

**If you just sing along!**

**OH YEAHH!**

The two girls started laughing at how silly they looked. They ate more s'mores, chatted about many things, told ghost stories that didn't scare Max but scared Victoria even though she wouldn't admit it. They decided to leave the fire going it was still cold in Arcadia Bay, got ready for bed and went to the tent. They made out for a while, before settling down and going to sleep. Around 3 am Max is awoken by Victoria who is mumbling about seeing a bear and a ghost from the story she told her, insisting Max to go check outside with a flashlight.

Max steps outside the tent, she surveys the area and sees not much is touched but the marshmallows they left out. Whatever touched the marshmallows left a trail, she followed the trail which lead her to a family of rabbits who were using the marshmallows as pillows. She decides to pick a baby and humor her girlfriend. She walks back to the tent and starts screaming, she lays down placing the baby rabbit on her and plays dead. Victoria rushes out of the tent and sees her girlfriend laying down with a rabbit on her.

She rushes over to Max, cradling her in her chest after moving the rabbit who hopped back to its home but not after stealing another marshmallow.

"Maxine! Can you hear me?! When I find that rabbit I'm gonna give it a piece of my mind" she strokes the girl's cheek. Max 'wakes' up "Tori, I-is that you?" She squints her eyes. Victoria looks shocked at this nearly in tears "oh no, that rabbit must've hurt you". Max decides to end this ruse. "Yeah...but first off...really a rabbit? The noise was the rabbits taking back marshmallows to use them as pillows for their home". Victoria perplexed by this discovery is brought back then punches Max in the shoulder.

"You scared me...I thought you were hurt!" Victoria pouts.

Max realizes that her scream must've really scared Victoria, so she comes up with a solution. "Maybe we could cuddle to see if you feel better" Max suggested shrugging. Victoria put her hand out. Max led the way, the pair cuddled like they did after they had their movie date. Victoria's heartbeat slowed down and matched with Max's. The pair slowly fell back to sleep. Dreaming of spending time together forever.

Morning fell with Max and Victoria's limbs intertwined, neither of the two girls wanted to get up and face the realities of school and well people. They had gotten up in time to see the sunrise, with bedheads the pair sat on the beach cuddled up together with their breakfast bagels. Watching the sunrise in Arcadia Bay was beautiful, the colors from the sun emulated on the beach water. The colors hit it just perfectly, Max quickly went back to get her camera and capture the beautiful moment she took two pictures, one for herself and the other for Victoria.

They both looked at each other after the sun rose and realized it was time to pack up and get ready to go back to school. They packed up their things after getting ready, looking back to their now empty campsite. They intertwined fingers heading to Victoria's car. Victoria stopped Max by a pull of her hand. "I have to ask you something" Victoria nervously asked. Max shrugged indicated her to continue on, "umm yesterday, when you were texting your friend Clover...you two were just friends right?" Victoria asked avoiding eye contact. Max realized Victoria may have been worried because her and Chloe were close. She reassured her that all was fine "yes, Tori I love you...if I had any romances in the past I would've told you by now. Chloe is my best friend we've known each other for a long time, you have nothing to worry about okay?" Victoria nodded.

They continued on to Victoria's car. Victoria pushed the key in the ignition, she thought ' _silly me, of course Clover and Max were just friends...I've got nothing to worry about right? Right?_ '. She started her car, holding her right hand with Max's left hand, squeezing it and smiling at her. Driving back to Blackwell academy with little worry but a memory of her Valentine's Day with her love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. please review...I'll be sure to keep up with updating not so late
> 
> XOXO TheRealestVC
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day


	15. I Still Get Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max And Victoria go hangout at the pier....with Chloe. Later secrets are revealed and hearts are broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter....just don't hate me at the end of it.

Chapter 11

A week after Victoria and Max's lovely Valentine's Day campout, things went along smoothly. Chloe was still doing community service and preparing to face the brunt when Max finds out that half of her dormmates know about her relationship with Victoria.

Today Max and Victoria were going over to the pier for some shopping and photo taking. Since Rachel was still gone on her modeling trip, Chloe had been bugging Max to hang out. Max had been texting with Chloe and accidentally mentioned her and Victoria's venture for the day. Chloe saw this opportunity for a hangout, even if it meant hanging out with Victoria as well. She asked Max if she could go along. Max had said she would ask Victoria.

At Victoria's dorm, the two girls were getting ready..Max had spent the night again that week without the other girls knowing, she decided to ask Victoria.

Getting her camera ready in her messenger bag with the rest of her things, she turned to Victoria who was buttoning up her blouse. ' _ Wellup, here goes nothing _ '.

"Hey Tori?" She got her girlfriend's attention.

Victoria turned around to sound of her voice being called from Max, ' _ she is so cute when she's nervous _ ', "yes Maxine?" She says buttoning up her cashmere sweater.

Max nervously rubbed her hands together. "Umm..I was wondering if I could bring a friend along, I mean it's okay if you say no...I can tell them that".

Victoria chuckled at her girlfriend's nervousness. "Maxine...Maxine! Yeah sure! It would be nice to get to know your friends, who is it by the way? Warner? Kate?" She cuts off Max's rambling.

Max gulps "it's actually Chloe" she finishes waiting for Victoria's reaction.

Victoria's eyes bug out, an instant scowl goes on her face. "Oh hell nah! Hell. To. The. Fucking. No." She throws her arms up in anger.

Max looks dejected, she goes to explain the situation. "Please Tori?!! She has nothing to do since Rachel went on that modeling trip, I promise she won't be a bother...plus her and me haven't hung out much since you and me started going out, I would let Taylor or Courtney hang out" she pouts with those big baby blue eyes.

Victoria thinks ' _ of course...Cleo I knew it would about time for her to intrude in our relationship, she better not mess anything up _ ', she sighs turning back to Max. "I guess she can come along, but one joke about my cashmere sweaters and I'm drowning her ass in the bay, I'm only doing this for you by the way. Soo you owe me". Victoria looks at Max in a way that can make a girl's knees weak.

"Would a kiss suffice right now?" Max asks stepping towards Victoria.

Victoria nods, unable to get any words out fearing her voice will betray her. The pair press their lips together, before it turns into a heated makeout session. Their make out session is brought apart by Max's phone buzzing. Max checks her phone and it's a text from Chloe asking for the answer. Max tells her to meet in the parking lot in 10 minutes.

They decide to get the affection right now because they know they won't be able to when they hang out with Chloe. After they are done being affectionate, they head to the parking lot. Chloe is waiting by Victoria's car, her leaning up against it much to Victoria's displeasure. She runs up and picks up Max swinging her around with a big hug. It really had been a while since the pair saw each other.

Max laughs, "okay, okay Chloe I missed you too. Now put me down before you squeeze out my internal organs." Chloe concludes with that answer and puts her down. She turns to Victoria bowing, Max stifles a laugh at this. Silly Chloe and her antics. "Chloe you don't need to bow" Max says laughing once again. She had almost forgotten about Chloe's antics. Victoria clears her throat at their little discussion.

"Right, sup Chase? Long time no see" Chloe says sticking her hand out for a high five.

Victoria answers to the high five, putting her hand against the blue haired girl's hand with a look on her face like she just touched something gross. "I'd rather be spending my day off doing something better than hanging out with you...but I wanted to make Maxine happy. Price" she finished with a scowl on her face.

Chloe smirks at this because she just figured out how whipped Victoria is. ' _ This will be fun _ '. Victoria looks at her weirdly, clearing her throat once again. "Anyyywaysss, let's go...and don't even think about choosing the music Price, we don't want to hear your loud screamo music" she finishes off walking to her car, Chloe mocks her when she has her back turned to her. Max laughs at this. ' _ This will be a long day, objective: don't let Victoria kill Chloe _ '. Max gets in the front seat, silently wishing she could hold Victoria's hand.

Chloe gets in behind Victoria's seat. Her long legs bumping up behind Victoria's seat. "Yo, ice queen move your seat up!" She yells to Victoria who groans and mumbles under her breath "fucking make me bitch", she turns to Max who looks at her again with those baby blues. She sighs before moving her seat up some, much to her own dismay. ' _ Damn baby blue eyes _ ' she thinks before putting the key in the ignition and drove to the pier.

After an almost car accident because Victoria reached in the back to smack Chloe upside the head, for insulting her music taste and well just being Chloe. At one point, Victoria had stopped the car on a dirt road and told Chloe to hitchhike back. Max whined and pouted and looked at Victoria with her big blue eyes again. She sighed and continued on the way to pier. Once they reached the pier, Victoria was fuming. Who knew only a few of Chloe's antics could piss her out?

Once she found a parking spot, they all got out of the car. Max walked in the middle to avoid another fight to break out between the blonde and her blue haired friend. She instead linked arms with the both of them. Unconsciously intertwining her fingers with Victoria's...then remembering the blue haired girl on her right side so she gave Victoria's hand a quick squeeze before removing her hand. Victoria smiled at this gesture.

"I'm hungrryyyyyyy!!!!!!" Chloe whined. Victoria groaned once again at the girl, Max silently pleaded to Victoria to not say anything. "Ugh fine, let's go to the burger joint" Victoria says quickening her pace, she knows she will say something at Chloe to piss off Max, she glances back at the pair who are laughing about some video game and playfully pushing each other. ' _ She said they are just friends _ ', she sighs silently reassuring herself of that.

They all reach the burger joint, sitting at the booth. Max and Victoria sat next to each other with Chloe facing them. They could hold hands without her knowing. They took their orders, Chloe once again insulting Victoria saying "I bet you are going to choose a small salad with water" mocking her by stating "a Chase girl has to watch her figure". It took a squeeze of Max's hand to not jump over the table and beat Chloe up.

Once they got their food and started eating, things got fairly calm. Chloe and Victoria had a lot in common, Max watched as the two bickered back and forth about some sort of t.v. show they both watched. It was nice for her to see Victoria let her guard down in front of one of her friends. She hoped the rest of the day was like this without this. But she was wrong.

After eating at the burger joint, they decided to go shop for photo supplies and other necessities. There was an arcade which Max and Chloe wanted to go to and play one of those racing games they used to play when they were younger. It took some begging but Victoria agreed to go into the store. Chloe made a whipped noise after Victoria agreed to it. That had earned her a glare and a push.

"You are going downnnn maxiepad!" Chloe jeered from the car game seat next to Max.

Max laughed from her seat with Victoria standing beside her with her hand on her shoulder. "Bring it on chlobird!" She jeered back. Victoria noticing the nickname the pair gave each other. ' _ They are just friends _ ' she told herself that over and over again. Her thoughts were brought out by Max who was shaking her shoulder. She looked down and saw her waiting. "Oh, I'm sorry what was that ba-Maxine?" Blushing because she almost called her by her pet name. She coughed covering that up.

Chloe snickered at her almost mistake but was shut down with a nudge from Max in her side. "I said you can pick where we go next" Victoria nodded, she led them to the photography store. She needed some film for her camera but looked around for other things. As she gathered her supplies and headed to the checkout, she noticed the brunette and bluenette taking silly pictures on one of those display cameras. She felt another ping of jealousy. She repeated the mantra she had been thinking of the past few hours. They were just friends right? Right.

It had been about 5 o clock and the three girls were getting tired, after a few yelling matches went between Victoria and Chloe. Max decided it was a good time to leave before they got arrested or one of them would get killed by the other. She again walked between Victoria and Chloe to once again avoid any more fights from breaking out. ' _ Maybe they will get along someday _ '.

The ride back to dorms was quiet, Chloe was staying in Rachel's room because she was too tired to drive back home. Victoria and Max stopped at Max's room to have some time alone. They settled on Max's bed, cuddled up to each other. "Thanks for letting Chloe come along, I know that wasn't easy for you but I appreciate it". She kissed Victoria. Victoria kissed her back. They got caught up in another makeout session before cuddling again.

Victoria decided to go back to her room to get some things and get ready for bed before heading back to Max's room. Her phone dinged as she was applying her night mask. It was some messages from Courtney and Taylor.

**Courtney** : Victoria, I can't believe you are dating that hipster freak eww! We need to talk stat.

**Taylor** :  Tori!!! I'm soo happy you and Max are dating, I just wish you'd told me sooner...I had to find out from one of the girls in our dorm.

' _ Oh no this can't be happening...Max said she wouldn't tell, she said so! I can't trust her I can't trust anyone _ ' she broke down in tears, right at that moment Chloe was telling Max about what she did.

"I know you and Victoria are dating...and half of your dorm knows too, I'm sorry maxiepad" Chloe confessed waiting for Max's reaction. Suddenly Max lunged at her knocking her down in the process. "Chloe!!! This is bad why didn't you just consult me about it sooner? I can't believe you!! First the mall thing now this. I thought you would change but I guess I was wrong."

Her door suddenly was opened and a tear stricken Victoria appeared, Victoria gasped at the sight in front of her. Max was straddling Chloe. The pair looked at Victoria. "Oh my fucking gosh! I knew something was going on here!" Max quickly got off of Chloe and stepped towards Victoria attempting to comfort her but was pushed away. "Tori, I-it's not what it looks like".

"Oh please! I've heard that line a dozen times! I can't believe you told the girls in our dorm about us" Victoria spat at her. A new fresh batch of tears coming out of her eyes.

Max looked shocked at this accusation, "what are you talking about? I didn't tell anyone! You have to believe me Tori!"

Chloe piped in " Victoria she didn't tell anyon-" she was cut off with a slap across her face.

Victoria broke down in tears. "Shut the fuck up Price...stop defending her, was this whole relationship a joke to you Max? Was all the things you said to me a joke? I bet you two spent your free time laughing at each other, well guess what? You can have each other now, you win Price".

Max stepped forward and grabbed Victoria's arms. "Please Tori...I-I-I love you" she was shoved away and pushed into Chloe.

Victoria looked dejected and said quietly "just leave me alone Max" before going to her room, Max could hear her door being slammed and the loud sounds of crying.

' _ She just broke up with me _ ' she looked over angrily at Chloe, "get out" she angrily said. Pointing to the door. Chloe put her hands in surrender before walking to the door and closing it. Once the door was closed, Max broke down. ' _ I just lost the best thing that has happened to me _ '.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo yeah....they break up but the next chapters in the work will show the attempts it takes for them to get back together
> 
> XOXO TheRealestVC


	16. Fix You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Chloe try to get Max and Victoria back together....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter...it pained me to write the angst, Read And Review

Chapter 12

Ever since the breakup of Chasefield, the news traveled fast around the school. People tried to talk to the two girls but the only answers were "I have to go...umm late to class" and "mind your fucking business". Eventually people stopped asking questions. Chloe was feeling very guilty about the situation.

She had told Rachel about what happened...

_Flashback_

_It was the morning that Rachel returned from her modeling trip, Chloe was nervous as anything. 'Shit..shit..shit. What do I tell her? How much trouble will I be in?'. Chloe thought pacing around in Rachel's room. She got a text from Rachel that read:_

_**Rachel** _ _: break out that movie collection cuz we are watching movies when I get there. Btw did I mention I'm almost there? ;) see ya soon chlobird!_

_Chloe didn't even care about the mess on Rachel's floor. She was more worried about the brunt of what would happened when she told her. She decided to sit and think about what to say._

_Her thoughts were paused when she heard the sound of the doorknob turn. Rachel opened the door with her luggage in hand, "hey chlobird! Where's my welcome party?! What's wrong? What did you do?" Rachel had some sort of psychic ability. She could sense something off when she walked into dorms._

_Her dormmates hadn't said a thing about the recent breakup that happened a few days earlier...she knew that Chloe had messed up. After Chloe had told Rachel what happened the previous days, all Chloe heard was "I'm never leaving you alone again" "you're going to fix this" "ha! Vicky slapped you!". How she was going to fix this? Umm well she didn't know._

_End of flashback_

It would be a hard task to fix operation Chasefield(Rachel's idea) since none of the girls wanted to talk to anyone especially Chloe. Plan A would be simple:get the girls to talk to each other, Rachel would spend the day with Max and Chloe would try to get Victoria out of her room, the final meet up would happen at the spring break vortex club party on Saturday. It would be perfect right?

Rachel's part of the plan was easy, since her and Max hadn't really hung out alone. She got Max out of her room in record time. Max looked like death, her eyes had bags under them and looked like she had been crying a lot. Rachel gave her a smile and a rub on the shoulder, they were going to the photography store then to the beach. They left an hour before Chloe put her part of the plan in action or at least tried.

Chloe knocked on Victoria's door and was met with a "GO THE FUCK AWAY!" Anyone really got that response, on the other side of the door. Victoria was wallowing in self pity, hidden under her covers with a mountain of tissues. She had only gone to classes and when she did, she talked to no one and had glanced over at Max when she wasn't looking in photography class. She almost had to leave the class because she was about to break down and cry. She composed herself.

Chloe knocked on Victoria's door again. She was met with the same response, by the fourth time, she was met with a shoe. She cheered internally when she saw the door was opened. She rushed with the shoe that was thrown and entered the room before Victoria could close it. Chloe surveyed the area and bit her tongue to say something that could get her kicked out of the blonde's room.

Victoria ducked her head from her comforters, "hell no! Leave!" She pointed her finger to the door.

Chloe just stood there. She put Victoria's shoe where the other shoe was, "nope, I can't do that". She sat down on Victoria's couch and waited.

Victoria groaned from her hidden cocoon, she decided to get from under it and face the other girl who was the cause of her relationship ending. "What - _sniffles_ \- do you want - _sniffles_ -?" She went to grab a tissue from her tissue box and found the box empty.

Chloe actually felt some sympathy for the other girl's pain, but her mouth stopped that. "You look like shit" Chloe mentally knocked herself when Victoria broke out in sobs. "I wonder how Rachel's day is going" she mumbled before reaching over and awkwardly patted the girl on the shoulder. ' _Just kill me now_ '. She continued to pat the girl on the shoulder. Hoping the gods above just strike her with lightning.

Meanwhile on Rachel's hangout...

"Rach! This is cool! I've never been here before" Max said excitedly. She was happy that Rachel asked her to hang out. She had taken Max to a retro store, it had photography stuff and records and all sorts of things. Max had surprisingly not been there. She appreciated the gesture. It had almost gotten her mind off of Victoria.

"Sure no prob! I figured something that we have in common" Rachel smiled at the short brunette.

The pair looked around the store for twenty minutes before they decided what they wanted to buy. Max bought more film and Rachel got more records for her record player. They got lunch after that, this was the perfect time for Rachel to get Max to chat.

"Soooo, how's it going?" Rachel asked right off the bat biting into her food.

Max took a sip from her drink, "umm good you?" The napkin on her plate was suddenly the most interesting thing.

Rachel sighed "you know what I mean...I heard what happened". She reached over and grabbed Max's hands that were messing with the now ripped napkins.

Max's eyes started tearing up, Rachel could see the tears hit the napkin. Rachel immediately regretted asking, she rushed over to the shorter brunette's side to hug her. "Shh...shh it's okay Max oh damnit" Rachel comforted her friend not caring about the people passing by looking at them probably thinking a ton of stuff.

After comforting her friend for a while, she had an idea. "Hey, let's go to the beach...we can walk around and play in the sand" she brought it up hoping Max would go with it. Her part of the plan was going even better, Max sniffled and nodded. She gave the short Brunette a halfhearted smile then got up and extended her hand. The two ran off to the beach.

Back at Victoria's room, after her attempts to humor the other girl or at least get her to stop crying...she got the girl to leave her room, with conditions that they would go where Victoria wanted. They went to the mall, because nothing is better than a little retail therapy. Victoria led Chloe into one of her stores, with mumbles of "I'm going to give up a big makeover Price". Chloe silently cursed herself for going along with what Rachel said. 'Maybe if I end up hurt, then I won't have to go through with this'.

Victoria went to the clothing section and went for it with finding outfits that she thought would good on Chloe. This was going to be her own makeover. "Come on, Clover you have to try on these outfits".

Chloe mumbled "my name is Chloe" and "damn Rachel". She chirped up "make me over Vicky!". She was led into the dressing room, the clothes that were picked out for her were waiting in the room selected for her. Since there weren't any mirrors in the dressing room, she couldn't see what the outfit looked like on her. She exited the dressing room where Victoria was looking with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Just as I thought, no matter how much I try to change your look...you still look like a cheating whore" Victoria said with no expression.

Chloe decided to respond to her "at least I don't look like a sad loser whose girlfriend just left her." curse her bitchy remarks, because Victoria came chasing after her. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK PRICE!" Chloe gulped, she knew she was dead meat. She rushed back to the dressing room with Victoria hot on her heels...feet. She was held in a chokehold. It take three security guards to get Victoria off of her. "GET OFF OF ME...fine fine I concede" she gave Chloe the finger then ran out of the dressing room and store.

Chloe got dressed in her clothes, she after 10 minutes managed to find Victoria sitting on a bench with a latte in hand and eyes tear stained. Chloe gave her a pained look, stepping towards the other girl cautiously, she looked like she didn't have any fight left in her.

She put her hand on her shoulder cringing innerly "There, there". She actually has gotten a smile out of the blonde and a short laugh. ' _Success_ '. She offered Victoria a tissue who surprisedly took it. "Price you are so weird, thank you I guess" she said after wiping her eyes.

Chloe gasped at this. "Who are you and what have you done to Victoria chase?" She humored the other girl, who gave her a smile. "Nothing, but if you tell anyone I'll make your life an even more living hell, understood?" She said with all seriousness. Chloe nervously laughed along. "Come on let's get out of here, there's a vortex club party and you can come along if you want Price."

"But the party isn't til later...we have a few hours" Chloe said confusedly.

Victoria sassed back "I know...but chances of anyone talking to you would mean you need some makeup and hair dye" she finished off before walking to the exit.

"What? No hair dye...Vicky you better be pulling my leg or pranking me, the blue ain't going nowhere!" She followed after Victoria.

' _She was kidding about the hair dye right?_ '

At the beach, Rachel and Max were having a fun time. It was however getting dark and the final part in her plan would be taking place in a few short hours, she just had to convince Max to go to the party. After they built a few sand castles and had a couple of sand empires. They washed their hands off in the water.

They walked around the beach for a while after that, it was the perfect time for Rachel to ask Max about the party. "Sooo, I was wondering". Max laughed at that "oh no, we are all in trouble when you wonder something but yes continue". Rachel playfully glared at the short brunette, "anyways, I was wondering if you would accompany me to a party later tonight?"

Max's smile was wiped off of her face and was replaced with a frown. "Umm, I don't think so...we should go back it's getting dark" she said walking towards the bus stop.

Rachel quickly stopped her, "wait stop! It will be fun, you've been cooped up in your room the past few days...we can chill, drink some nonalcoholic or alcoholic drinks and talk...if someone messes with you I'll tell them off. Please, it will be the perfect thing to end this hangout" she pouted.

Max sighed, she didn't want to make Rachel cry "ugh fine alright but we leave if I feel uncomfortable". Rachel cheered and hugged Max who laughed. They both waited for the bus and got on.

They both got changed into some good party clothes and Rachel even did Max's makeup and hair. Her excuse was "you gotta look pretty girl, who knows who will be watching" she winked after that. The final task in the plan was about to take place. They walked to the pool house and checked in their items. Rachel told Max to wait by the drinks saying she had to say hi to someone.

On the other end of the party, Chloe was chatting with Victoria who had almost successfully made over Chloe. Sans hair dye. Chloe was getting thirsty again and whined her to go get them some more drinks. Victoria laughed at her whining then headed to the drink section. She however wasn't looking and bumped into a short figure. The shorter girl turned around and saw who bumped into her.

"Max!" "Victoria!" "Surprise!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe the two girls will talk next chapter...maybe they won't.
> 
> thanks to LukeDraco, st2439, and Citrusmangus for reviews 
> 
> XOXO TheRealestVC


	17. Please...Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The former couple attempt to talk to each other...and a night involving drinking, pizza, movies and more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am back...back again, in this chapter we shall explore what happens when one loses control...my other fic Abridged Max shall be updated by tuesday or thursday. So enjoy this chapter Read and Review.

Chapter 13

"Max!" "Victoria!" "Surprise!"

Max and Victoria both looked at Rachel and Chloe who were silently cheering that the final phase to their plan had taken place.

' _Wowzer, she looks so beautiful...talk, just say hi_ ' Max nervously stood in front of Victoria who had a look on her face that one couldn't describe. Was it bewildered? Was it anger? Chloe and Rachel were jabbering on about god knows what. Victoria saw this opportunity to bolt out of there. Once she saw Max, all of the memories started flooding back. That meant all of the hurt started coming back.

She looked around for an exit and saw one, she started walking through the crowd and didn't even look back to see the hurt look on Max's face. Once she reached the exit, she cheered innerly but that was stopped when she reached outside and Chloe was standing there with her arms crossed. She was shaking her head and pointed to the door, Victoria wanted to fight her on it but she knew fighting wouldn't do any good in her favor. She put her head down and walked back to the party.

Chloe walked next to her as they looked for the other girls, "just talk to her, at least say hi to her" Chloe looked at her hopefully. She sighed and nodded her head. They continued to search for Max and Rachel.

By the locker rooms, Rachel was trying to calm an anxious Max down. "Say hi...that's a start, then we can go back to my dorm and watch movies alright?" Max managed to calm down and breathlessly nodded. ' _I can do this, it's only saying hi right?_ ' She gave Rachel a reassuring look then led the way to her doom...I mean her ex and Chloe were.

They continued walking then again bumped into Victoria and Chloe but this time in the middle of people dancing. Max got a better look at Victoria this time, she could tell that the girl was crying recently and hadn't slept much, being caked up with makeup it was masked perfectly for others to see that she was fine but Max saw differently. Victoria saw that the short brunette hadn't slept much due to the bags under her eyes, even though she looked dead tired she still managed to look beautiful in Victoria's eyes.

"Umm, hi Tori" Max nervously said to the tall blonde, whose heart skipped a beat at the sound of her former nickname.

Victoria mustered all of the confidence she had left "hello Maxine" she silently cursed herself for having it sound like she was pissed off. She wasn't at all, she was just hurt. She had to get out of there before the waterworks started. She turned to her friend? Acquaintance? No longer enemy? Hmm Chloe. She whispered "we can go now" Chloe was about to say something about staying and chatting when she saw Victoria's teary pleading eyes.

Chloe was about to make up an excuse to leave when Rachel spoke up "well, we've got to go..nice chat I guess" Rachel tapped a distracted Max's shoulder signaling that they could leave now, they started towards the farthest exit. Max getting one last glance at Victoria who looked back at her with sad eyes. Once they got outside, Max released a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Rachel looked down to her with a soft smile. She put her arm around Max's shoulder giving her side hug. "So movies and pizza? Please" She asked hoping the other girl would agree. Max giggled at Rachel's silliness nodding. They headed to Rachel's dorm room.

Back in the party, Victoria excused herself to outside. Chloe had already saw her breakdown in tears in her dorm room, she didn't want her friends and half of the student body to see her cry too. Once she reached outside from the same exit she tried to escape from earlier, she broke down in fits of crying again. This time wailing to the world. "Why *sniffles* me?" She asked out to no one in particular.

Another voice spoke up, "dude I don't know like what you are going on about...but whoever broke your heart...yo I'm soo sorry, a wise person once told me carpi diem it means to seize the day...so like seize the day or whatever that means" Victoria looked around the corner and saw one of the resident stoners standing there with his joint out. She was too shocked to say anything to him before he starting going on about seeing a green little man.

She quietly tiptoed back indoors and texted Chloe.

**Vicky** :where are you Clover?

**Max's friend** :by the locker rooms why?

**Vicky** :stay right there...I'll be there

She put her phone away then pushed through the heap of her friends and student body to get to Chloe.

Once she got to the locker rooms, a tipsy Chloe was waiting for her. Well more like shouting making sure Victoria knew where she was. Victoria actually chuckled a bit at the blue haired girl's antics, ' _could the blue haired punk girl be a friend in the future?_ ', She thought about it then remembered what the stoner said something about seizing the day. "Seize the day" she said to herself, she walked towards Chloe and pulled towards the exit.

"Where were we going toria?, I wanna parrrrttttttyyyy!" A tipsy Chloe whined like a little kid, Victoria smiled smirking at her. Maybe she could have a little fun to get her mind off of the short brunette.

"Oh, don't worry Clover we're going to party" she finished off leading the other girl to her designated party spot away from the vortex club parties. But first, she had to get some things before they left. She went to her dorm, telling Chloe to wait outside and not to go anywhere. When she was safely in her room, she walked towards her closet and grabbed her stash of drugs then went to by her bookshelf and grabbed her bottle of Jack Daniels and went to the door. Chloe was waiting out by Max's door.

"Come on let's go" she hissed at Chloe getting her attention, she really didn't wanna see that room in her state of mind.

Chloe shrugged, the tipsy feeling was wearing off. She wished she had drank more but wondered what Victoria was holding behind her back. "Soooo...where are we going?" She asked curiously.

Victoria just smirked "you'll see" walking out of the dorms.

Chloe didn't even wanna think about what she was getting herself into. ' _I bet Rachel is enjoying her evening_ ' she could hear the sounds of laughter coming from Rachel's room. She was happy that Rachel could make Max laugh, although she was a bit jealous too. She stopped thinking and day dreaming and ran out of dorms to catch up with Victoria. The blonde herself was on a warpath to her destination, which really was the woods outside of Blackwell. She led Chloe to a path, which led to a clearing where there were tree stumps surrounded by firewood.

"Welcome to my safe haven clover, I brought you here because well not that I trust you but you made me laugh in the past few hours so I tolerate you...anyways I come here to wind down when things get too much. Don't tell anyone otherwise I'll make your life a living hell, got it?" Victoria finished off with one of her infamous insults.

Chloe gulps nodding, she knew Victoria was serious when it came to her threats. She shuddered remembering the girl who told someone that Victoria had opened up to her...let's just say she didn't return to school for the next term, something about her family moving and she needing to go with them.

Victoria took a gulp of the Jack Daniel's, she grimaces at the burn of the alcohol as it goes down her throat, she drinks it some more before passing it to Chloe. The blue haired girl takes it and takes a few sips of it. She knew she had to stay sober for the other girl in case she decided to act up. She hears the rustle of a bag, looking up she sees Victoria digging through a paper bag she pulls out a couple of joints and some edibles. ' _Oh shit_ ' she thinks when passed the blunt.

"Bottoms up!" An already tipsy Victoria shouts out to the sky.

If anyone told Chloe a few months earlier that she would be toking up and getting wasted with Victoria Chase...she would've laughed in their face.

In Rachel's dorm, Max got all settled in as Rachel went to get the pizzas they had ordered 30 minutes ago. By contrary belief, Max actually enjoyed cheesy chick flicks...as she scanned Rachel's DVD collection, she saw some of the classics like white chicks, mean girls, the scary movie parody movies, clueless. ' _This was going to be a long night_ '.

After a few silly arguments, the girls decided on watching white chicks then mean girls and finally to top off the evening with scary movie 2. They got in their pajamas and sat on Rachel's couch where the laptop was to be projected on a projector. Rachel may or may not have "borrowed" it from Nathan's room. Rachel popped in white chicks and they relaxed watching the two Wayons brothers pretend to the rich socialites that they were looking after.

Once it got to the car scene with 1,000 miles by Vanessa Carlton, they couldn't help but to sing along.

"And I need you...and I miss you...and now I wonnnnderrrr" they sang along then looked at each other cracking up.

Looking at her clock she saw it was almost 12 am, she turned down the volume to not disturb her other dormmates in the hall they all shared. Once white chicks was over, they had finished one pizza and were starting on the second one. Rachel looked over to her short brunette haired friend and sighed, she was feeling sad for her friend and hoped her and Victoria would fix their issues.

"Umm Rachel we can watch mean girls now" Max waited for Rachel to retrieve the DVD bringing the raven haired girl out of her thoughts.

Rachel smiled at Max ruffling her hair, giggling when Max pushed her arm away. "Right...sorry I was thinking about something, are you enjoying yourself?"

Max smiled at the question, she was still sad about how Victoria said hi to her but happy that Rachel could take her mind off of the situation. "Yeah, just hurt about you know...thanks for hanging out with me all day, I know I couldn't have been an easy person to chat with" she says rubbing the back of her neck.

Rachel places the DVD down on her coffee table, she sits down next to Max grabbing her hands "you're welcome sweetie...you weren't any trouble at all, if you ever need anything in the near future or just someone to talk to. You got me, now let's watch some mean girls then go for a walk afterwards. Does that sound good to you?". Max smiles nodding.

The two get comfortable waiting for the movie to start, they grab a few more slices of pizza and laugh along the funny antics or lines that the characters say. Max looks over to Rachel ' _I'm lucky to have Rachel with me during this time, I should do something nice for her_ '. Rachel seems to notice that Max is looking at her so she pokes her nose with her finger prompting the short brunette to be taken back by the sudden movement. She smiles and laughs shortly then puts her arm around Max's. Who said anything about friendly cuddles being wrong right?

Victoria was stoned and drunk in one hour, she was rather hilarious when stoned. She was convinced the owl that was looking at her was going to take her phone so she threw a couple of stones at the owl, hoping to hit it or at least scare it away. Chloe had to stop her before someone shouted animal abuse.

Next she wanted Chloe to tell her a story but standing on her head. Chloe shot down that idea quickly. Now the pair were sitting...well laying down on the ground, Victoria had voiced that things were spinning, but really she was spinning around. Chloe had thought about recording it about she remembered the girl from a few semesters ago and decided against recording.

"Why is the sky blue in the day but umm ugh black at night?"

"Why is the grass green?"

"Why is your hair blue?...whoa was it that way when you were born?"

Victoria went on rapid fire asking questions that Chloe didn't know to answer then she poked Chloe's hair with her finger. When asked why she was doing that...she simply answered "my magic powers will turn your hair back to its original color...duhh" as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Chloe facepalmed at this. ' _My gosh she gets dumber when high_ ' she just let Victoria continue to use her "magic powers".

After mean girls was finished, they got their winter coats on then headed to a nature trail. Rachel knew the perfect one. She walked with Max and pointed out the constellations that saw in the sky. Max was amazed on how much Rachel knew about the stars. They continued walking unaware of what they were walking towards...

In the clearing, drunk/high Victoria had an idea ' _I want blue hair...but how? Hmm maybe kissing the blue haired girl_ ', she turned Chloe then pressed her lips to the other girl, she had sobered a bit from the kiss and the heat it was building in her...she looked up and saw it wasn't someone who she had loved like Max but the one main person who had torn her and Max to break up.

She pulled away from the girl who was awestrucked "holy shit I'm sorry...I-I-I-I can't do this" she started panicking then the tears came, it hadn't worked...she still remembered. She sank to the ground, Chloe still in awe managed to get out of that state and comfort the other girl. None of them had heard the quiet cry and the running of feet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter...angst again is hard to write. But I managed to do it again   
> next chapter, our girls Max and Victoria will spend time together whether they like it or not. (:<  
> XOXO TheRealestVC


	18. Victoria's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner...Hair changes...secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter, our girls will be on a path to recovery from their hurt feelings and Chloe will Sport a new do...

Chapter 14

Everything was messed up..Victoria had kissed Chloe, Max had figured out and told Rachel who was shocked about the whole situation. She had gotten together with Chloe the next day who explained the whole night after they had left the party. Now the only thing was getting Max to talk to her and explain what had happened the night before.

Max wasn't mad at all, she was more hurt. Her ex-love was kissing her best friend, the person she was accused to be involved with the day they broke up. She write in her journal, which she hadn't don't lately.

The title read betrayal...

_Journal entry_

_After going stargazing with Rachel, I heard a noise me being me I went to investigate and found Victoria and Chloe kissing each other...I find it funny because just weeks before, Victoria found me and Chloe in a compromising position which I explained to her that Chloe and I were just friends._

_And Chloe, I should've known that she was secretly after Victoria...she just thought she could pretend that she didn't like her. She's coming over this afternoon to talk to me about everything. I'm a good person so I will listen to her explanation. I hope I don't get betrayed again._

_Max_

_End of journal entry_

The afternoon came quickly just like that. Chloe and Max sat across from each other with Rachel sitting in the middle of the pair as a mediator in case things got out of hand. Hopefully that wouldn't be the case.

Chloe started first wringing her hands "Hey Maxie pad...long time no see huh?".

Max scoffed which was something she never really did, "please spare me the apology Chloe, you know I saw you shoving your tongue down Tori's throat...and don't say you were saving her from choking." She started getting up even though it was her room she just wanted to get away from the other girl before she said something she regretted.

Chloe held her hand up to stop the other girl from leaving then grabbed her forearm, stopping her in her tracks. "Max! Just listen to me, I don't like Victoria like that...just back sit down and let me explain please?".

That stopped Max in her tracks, never has she heard Chloe plead and they've been friends since forever. She slumped her shoulders and walked back to her seat. Once she was seated she indicated for Chloe to continue.

Clearing her throat, she began to tell the tale on how Victoria kissed her because she was high and drunk. Her intention wasn't ever to hurt Max, her intention was to get them back together and that still was her intention. Max was wary about the idea and forgave the blue haired girl. But how would they get back together when they could barely look at each other?

Rachel and Chloe looked at each other knowing, they had a plan but needed some guidance getting it into action. Luckily that letter from Victoria's parents would help them.

Victoria looked at the letter from her parents, the letter had read...

_Dearest daughter,_

_We are having a formal dinner this Friday and since we haven't seen you in a while. You are invited and we have requested you to invite some of your friends. Don't invite the Prescott boy, last time he was over. Father's medicine cabinet was short some of his pills. Tell whoever you invited to dress in formal wear._

_Love Mumsy & Daddy_

She read the letter over and over again, ' _I could invite Courtney and Taylor...but last time they were over, they were fawning over my cousin and the liquor cabinet_ '. She looked over at the contacts on her phone, Juliet..."gossips too much" Dana..."would bring Juliet" Warner..."why do I have Max's friend number?" Brooke..."would bring her drone and Warner" Rachel..."maybe" Chloe..."she might bring Max".

She texted the pair who checked their phones in Max's room.

_Victoria's texting conversation with Rachel & Chloe_

**Victoria** : you two are cordially invited to a formal dinner at my parent's mansion this Friday...dress appropriately for the occasion, no beanie Price.

**Chloe** : WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO BEANIE?!

**Rachel** :Don't worry Tor, I make sure she wears a dress and I'll hide her beanies ;D see you then!

**Victoria** : thanks Rach...see you both then :*

**Chloe** : you're joking about the beanie right? RIGHT?!

**Chloe** : GUYS! Awww man.

_End of texting conversation_

The clearing of a throat stopped the pair from their texting conversation, they looked up and saw their short haired brunette friend looking anxiously at them. Waiting for some talk about the supposed plan.

Rachel grabbed Chloe's hand pulling her towards the door, "don't worry about the plan, we've got it covered...by the way are you busy Friday night? No okay. Wear something beautiful, girl don't think I haven't seen the dresses in the back of your closet with the not so hidden makeup kit. I'll be by around 4ish on Friday to do your hair and makeup". She shot Max a look telling her to not worry and to trust them.

Once Rachel pulled Chloe out of Max's room. She recounted the plan back to her confused friend and was met with a devilish grin. They were back in business. But this time Victoria and Chloe would get together. They walked and talked about how Rachel would help Max get ready and Chloe would help Victoria get ready well more like Victoria helping Chloe get ready.

Operation get Chasefield back together was still happening...hopefully nothing bad happens this time.

Two days later, it was Friday. Victoria had convinced Chloe to go back to her blonde roots, even if it was for a day. Joyce cheered when Chloe came downstairs and prayed that it would still this way. She even got her to wear a formal dress...of course it took a little threatening.

_Earlier in the day_

_Victoria was standing in Chloe's junk pile of a room, she was waiting for the girl to come out of the bathroom after she forced her to change her hair back to blonde in exchange that she wouldn't tell Joyce about the marijuana she was growing in her closet._

_"Vicky I look stupid!" Chloe whined coming out of the bathroom into her room, Victoria's jaw dropped when she saw the former bluenette...now back to her blonde hair color. 'She almost looks human'. She stopped her thoughts when she saw the now blonde reach for her beanie in attempt to hide her new hair color from her parents._

_Victoria grabbed her beanie and put her lighter under it, she was serious about this dinner. She didn't want her parents thinking she hung out with hoodlums. She smiled victoriously when she saw the girl put her hands up in surrender._

_"And if you don't wear the dress I picked out for you, I'll be sure to burn this beanie with the rest of them" Victoria says pointing towards the pile of hats._

_"You're evil" Chloe said under her breathe._

_Victoria cleared her throat, "ahem what was that?" She waved the lighter around the beanies again._

_"Nothing" Chloe said quickly then took a glance over to the blue dress her friend? Enemy? Frenemy had picked out for her. She could almost chuckle at the dress._

_'Great she's making me look like a Sunday school teacher', the dress was the totally opposite of what Chloe would wear. There were sleeves that were 3/4 length with a babydoll style that wouldn't show off ones' curves and it stopped just at the knees._

_Apparently...that was the style, Victoria had told her._

_She groaned and plead the fifth, 'you win this time Chase'. She allowed herself to be guided out of her room to her parents downstairs._

_End Of Flashback_

Joyce finished her cheering "Chloe straighten your shoulders...stop slumping, thank you Victoria I don't know how you did that but thank you..you should hang out with more girls like Victoria. She's clearly a good influence on you".

Chloe looked in shock at her frenemy and her mother, Victoria started "aww the pleasure is all mines Mrs. Price-Madsen, I figured it's better to get Chloe away from the streets and to the books...wait til you see her in the dress I picked out for her" she smiled sickeningly adorable at Joyce.

"Well go show me Chloe, don't wanna keep your friend waiting for her dinner" Joyce hurried Chloe to the stairs.

Victoria looked at her phone clock and saw it was already 5 o clock, she promised to be by her parent's mansion at 6:30. Her guests however wouldn't be there until 7:30. "Umm actually, I have to go get ready myself...but thank you for letting me help your daughter and oh hide her beanies and metal rock makeup, see you then!" She walked to the door and shot Chloe another look telling the other girl that if she had stepped out of line then bye bye beanies.

Chloe sent Victoria off with a silent "fuck you" and the middle finger. She turned around and sighed touching her returned blonde hair, she looked up and saw Joyce waiting...' _oh right the dress, I thought she wouldn't remember_ ' she stomped up the stairs to go change and put on acceptable makeup for the dinner.

"Chloe! Stop stomping, you will put a hole in the stairs again!" Joyce yelled from downstairs.

"This is going to be a long evening" she said picking up the ugly blue dress.

Back at the college campus, Rachel and Max were finishing up getting ready themselves, Chloe had sent them both a pic of her new look. Both were laughing shambles for about 10 minutes.

Rachel had managed to get Max to curl her hair and wear a strapless dress with heels, the dress was royal red with black heels as matching. Her excuse was "it makes you look bitching hot and any guy or girl won't be able to resist you". Her makeup was a smokey eye with dark red lipstick and light contour to finish off the look.

Rachel went for a more simple look, since she knew about formal dinners from her modeling gigs. She knew not to be flashy even if it was a formal dinner to get her two friends back together.

"So...where are we going exactly and why exactly do I have to wear a blindfold?" Max asked questions amongst questions.

Rachel only answered "because it's a surprise duh silly, alright I'm ready...let's go meet Chloe and go to your surprise". She offered a hand which Max gladly took.

The two pair meet up with Chloe by the front steps with a taxi waiting for them. When they saw the blu-blonde they started cracking up.

"Aye! Fuck you two! It's not my fault! My mother made me dress like this" Chloe cursed at the pair, Rachel really knew it was Victoria who made her do that dramatic change.

"Alright seize fire but will you tell me where we are going Chlo?" Max send her those puppy dog eyes. Chloe was about to slip up and tell her when she felt a shove, she looked to her assaulter and was brought back to reality by Rachel who gave her a pointed look.

Chloe looked back at Max still looking at her with those eyes, she grabbed the blindfold "no can do, now turn around" the other girl complied feeling the blindfold over her eyes.

"Fine! But at least stop me when I'm about to run into something" Max pouted and was led to the taxi seat with Rachel in the middle and Chloe on the other side. Chloe nodded to the driver to drive to their destination.

The ride felt like forever for Max, whose only entertainment was Rachel and Chloe playing punch buggy. After what seemed like forever with multiple threats to have the driver stop the taxi and push the other girl out, they arrived at their destination.

Rachel and Chloe gasped at the mansion, last time they were there was when there was a vortex club party. It looked like they had done renovations, they suddenly remembered that they had Max with them who they sure was tweaking out due to no one talking to her.

"Ahem alright let's go, Max follow behind Chloe" Rachel instructed the other two.

They walked up the long driveway, saw Victoria's car and a SUV which was assumed to be her parents and saw two more cars but they didn't look fancy. Maybe more dinner guests?

They reached the mansion, Max behind the pair. It would be a surprise for both of the girls. They rang the doorbell, Victoria answered the door in a green dress that fit her perfect with her short blonde hair styled and light makeup.

"Come on inside you guys" she guided them inside.

"Vic-vic-vic-Victoria?!" Max took the blindfold off and pushed past her two friends, gasping at her former love. Who in turn was gasping at her. ' _Wowzer she looks gorgeous_ '.

Victoria looked at Max gasping ' _she looks amazing, Rachel must've done her makeup_ '. She took a moment to look at the others, she snickered when she looked at Chloe. ' _I am good_ '.

"Victoria darling stop dilly dallying around and let your guests inside" Margaret Chase came to the door, it was the spitting image of Victoria if she was older.

"Of course mother, sorry come inside...our maid Dorothea will take your belongings for you" Victoria said almost rehearsed like she's been doing this for years.

She guided her friends inside and glared at Chloe who only shrugged. She looked away from Max with teary eyes and excused herself to the powder room to freshen up. "I'm sorry about that, I had something in my eye". She explained the only people believing that were her parents.

"That is inexcusable dear, go show your guests to the family room...Sebastian will ring when dinner is ready, come on Charles" Margaret quirked guiding Victoria's father to follow her.

Charles Chase hadn't spoke much, it was almost as if he wasn't there. His wife had his balls on lock. She wore the pants on that relationship. Victoria just shrugged, she looked at this as normal behavior for parents.

She led her friends to the family room which had a bookshelf with old fashion wallpaper, a tea kettle, pictures of younger Victoria with long blonde hair, a picture of young Victoria with a dog and a kid that looks an awful lot like Nathan, a liquor cabinet(Chloe smirked at this), a sofa and chairs.

They all sat down comfortably on the chairs...the whole thing was awkward due to Victoria and Max somehow seated next to each other on the sofa. Chloe insisted it due to her "bad" back. Of course she did, she was getting payback on Victoria.

The silence was almost agonizing, Rachel finally brought the silence to an end. "Umm where's the bathroom? I have to pee" Victoria rang for Dorothea who led anyone who had to use the bathroom to there. Rachel and Chloe had to go as well. The renewed blonde gave Victoria a wink. Victoria grunted in return.

Once the pair left to go the big bathroom, with many toilets...Max and Victoria were left in an awkward silence. "Umm you look beautiful Tori" Max offered as an attempt to get a conversation going. Victoria smoothed down her dress, her picking at a piece of loose string suddenly becoming interesting to her so she wouldn't have to look at Max.

She glanced up and looked at the other girl, immediately regretting it "thankssodoyou" she said quickly. Making Max giggle in response. That alone sent both girls into a string of laughter.

"I'm sorry Maxine, I'm nervous to see you...I was hoping we could get around to talking about everything sometime this evening, if that's alright with you?" Victoria nervously asked picking with her perfectly manicured nails.

Max smiled and nodded. Both of the girls don't noticing that from behind the corner, Rachel and Chloe were watching them and grinning at one another.

The pair continued small talk, not noticing that the other pair hadn't returned yet from the bathroom. Their small talk was brought to an end when the bell rang indicating that dinner was done.

Victoria sat across from Max and Rachel with Chloe next to her, she pinched the other girl who jumped slightly in her seat.

Her parents were seated at ends of the table.

Sebastian brought the appetizers which were soup and grilled salmon. The drinks were cider and water. Of course before the main course, they had to eat that. The main course was chicken , shrimp scallop, salad and bread rolls. The girls had to wait for the elders to eat the first bite. The eating was quiet, almost too quiet. The only talking was when they asked for someone to pass a certain dish.

By dessert time, Margaret and Charles had leave abruptly for a business meeting. Victoria understood this, when she was growing up she was raised mostly by nannies...her parents had missed pretty much all of her dance recitals or school concerts. She understood of course.

Her parents kissed her on her cheek and left for the meeting, they stated they would be home by late midnight and not to wait up. Once they left, the girls decided they weren't hungry for dessert. Rachel and Chloe made some excuse about having to do something then ran to where Victoria was sure was the entertainment area.

Max and Victoria were left alone once again. They were fine with that, Victoria gave the other girl a proper tour of her house and stopped to explain things the girl found confusing. When the girl grabbed her hand she allowed it, she felt a blush creep up on her cheeks ' _thank god for makeup_ '. She led Max to her room which had photography equipment and camera models almost everywhere.

On the walls, there were photos which she had taken over the years. Max looked at them and was amazed by how well the girl photographed when she was younger. She stopped when she saw a picture of them from what looked like in December, she remembered that day. They had soo much fun. Sucks things had to happen like this.

Victoria motioned for the girl to join her on her bed, Max sat by the girl taking her heels off. "Okay, are you ready to talk about everything?" Victoria started. Max nodded "sure".

Victoria went on to tell about how much she really felt about the girl and what happened after their breakup, crying during the whole talk. Eventually she was held in Max's arms and fell asleep, when she woke up the other girl was sleep as well. She fell back to sleep enjoying being held. When she woke up again, It was morning. She looked and saw the other girl wasn't there. But her heels were there. She smiled at this.

She changed into some comfy clothes, and headed downstairs. She knew her parents would've have been back until Monday. Meeting weren't a few hours. She rounded downstairs and saw Sebastian her butler holding Rachel and Chloe by their collars with Max laughing at the pair getting into trouble.

Max looked at her and she giggled a little bit, "what did they do Sebastian?" She asked when she settled down from laughing.

"I found these two juvenile delinquents trying to break into your parents liquor cabinet and the pool. What should I do with them?" Sebastian pushed them towards Victoria.

"Nothing, except make us breakfast. French toast and omelets" Victoria ordered him.

Sebastian rushed to the kitchen, he didn't want to anger the young Chase child again...last time he got docked down on his pay.

Victoria shuck her head and smirked at the two troublemakers "you two can never get out of trouble can you?" She laughed.

"You know us Vicky" Chloe said smartly.

Chloe and Rachel walked to the kitchen, Max walked next to Victoria.."sooo, maybe we can have dinner sometime alone without them?" Max smiled at Victoria.

Victoria smiled down to her, "how does next weekend sound?" She smirked reaching to grab the other girl's hand who held it and squeezed slightly.

It was the start of something new for them both. This time there wouldn't be any mistakes or mess ups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter there will be more of the Chase Elders and Chasefield ofc
> 
> XOXO TheRealestVC


	19. Sister Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their relationship starting a new, join our girls on another adventure with dinner, family and new characters.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So First off, I am back and secondly sorry for the long wait...I've been preoccupied with things. Life. School. But I will try to update more often. I hope you all enjoy this chapter you will meet another member of the Chase Family..Read and Review.

Chapter 15

It was the morning of the week after Victoria and Max officially got back together. This time during their relationship, there would be rules. Trust, honesty, and loyalty would be key in their relationship.

Max had spent the week with Victoria working on things that could be better for the both of us. Chloe had managed to spend time with both of them since her and Victoria had become friends. Rachel spent time with both as well. Everything was going back to normal for them until late Friday when Max and Victoria were having a movie marathon and cuddling when Victoria got a call from her parents...

_Friday night_

_Victoria was smiling down to the short haired girl laying under her, they finally got together alone without Chloe and Rachel wanting to hangout._

_The projector glared in the background, they were watching a marathon of any genre of movie. It was going to be an all night thing. They just hoped their RA wouldn't be called on them from the noise of the movies. She placed a kiss on the girl's forehead and pull closer to her. Tomorrow they were going to have a nice quiet dinner at her parent's mansion. Chloe and Rachel aren't invited back to her house for a while._

_'What a crazy year this has been, I wonder what's going to happen to us after graduation..I wonder where she's going to go for college' Victoria's thoughts were paused when she felt a hand waving across her face._

_Max spoke "hello? I can hear you thinking, what's on your mind Tori?"._

_Victoria looked to the shorter girl snuggled up to her, she chuckled "it's nothing..it's silly"._

_Max propped herself on her elbows and paused the movie, "it's not silly, remember we promised to be honest with each other. Now tell me" she flashed her baby blue eyes up to the taller girl with a pout. 'Damnit she knows my weakness'._

_"Alright, it's just I was thinking about col-" her phone rang, she looked to see who was calling. The interrupter was her mother. "I'm sorry I have to take this"._

_She pressed answer on the call, "hello mother" she said in a tone that meant she was annoyed, her mother however didn't understand that._

_"Victoria darling, where are you? I can barely hear you" Margaret spoke._

_Victoria shot Max an apologetic face and mouthed "mom", before walking into the hallway since her reception was crap apparently._

_"Can you hear me now?" Victoria said in sickeningly sweet way._

_"Yes, anyways we are having an important family dinner tomorrow tonight and you can bring a friend but not those two hooligans, bring the short brunette" Margaret quirked._

_"Yes mother, why is it important anyways? Who is coming?" Victoria asked._

_"Oh darling...you already know who, bye bye now and dress nicely" the call ended with that._

_Victoria knew exactly who was coming to dinner and why it was important, she hit the back of her head on a nearby wall by her door and closed her eyes. She suddenly remembered the other girl in her room._

_She walked back into her room to find Max playing a game on her phone or texting someone, the other girl hadn't noticed that she entered the room. She snuck up on her bed quietly and covered the other girl's eyes and reached down and kissed her._

_"Hi" she smiled at her stunned girlfriend._

_"Cheese and rice Tori you scared me" Max exclaimed._

_Victoria regretted this until she saw the other girl smiling at her with a satisfied._

_"Uncool Maxine...so looks like our quiet dinner will be with my family" Victoria dejected._

_"That's fine, as long as I get to spend time with you that's all...but that's not all why you are unhappy, tell me" Max smiled at the taller girl who was frowning._

_"You'll see, in the meantime let's watch the movie but not actually watch it" Victoria smirked at Max who looked confused before getting the idea._

_The pair took advantage of that time together...Victoria still worrying about the special guest coming to dinner the next evening and if it would be a bad idea to bring Max._

_End of flashback_

Max was finishing getting ready for her dinner date with well the whole Chase clan, she had got a text that morning from Victoria saying she loved her and hoped that she would enjoy the dinner. Max hadn't known why the other girl was wary when she had already met the girl's parents.

She shrugged to herself then went to her closet to decide between the two dresses Victoria got her. A purple one with a babydoll style and a blue one that looked like it was for a party or the club. Ultimately she chose the purple one, felt it was more comfortable. Rachel had come by earlier and did her makeup and hair again(she really had to learn how to use makeup). The look was finished off with a pair of purple pumps.

She exited her room just about the same time as the taller girl who was a simple blue dress that fit her figure perfect, her hair had been curled even if it wasn't noticeable, with light makeup and black heels.

"If you keep your eyes like that any longer, they will get stuck" Victoria giggled.

"I-I-I'm sorry, uh you look beautiful" Max smiled wringing her hands. ' _Damn nervous quirks_ '.

"Thank you Maxine, so do you...let's go I have to stop by the gas station" Victoria offered a hand to the other girl who gladly took it.

The pair walked on to her car, which was parked in the regular parking lot since well everyone at school knew about them.

They got in her car and headed to her house but first the gas station.

She had noticed that Victoria was gripping the steering wheel rather hard and rubbed the back of the other girl's neck to calm her down. It had worked and she loosened her hold on the steering wheel. They reached the gas station, Victoria had to bring something for her parents. She decided on cheap wine since they wouldn't know the difference anyways. She also filled up her tank. The trip to her house continued.

They arrived at her house around 6:30, Victoria parked her car in her parking spot. She looked to the one beside her and saw there was a car there, she frowned. Max saw this and looked at her confused again, Victoria just gave a look to forget about it. She reached for Max's hand and grabbed it, having the girl look at her in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I've been acting weird since last night...you will see pretty soon why I've been acting this way. I can't tell you right away, you'll just have to trust me alright?" Victoria bit her lip nervously.

Max gave her a light kiss on the lips "sure...let's go inside it's cold".

Victoria laughed at that comment then reminded her about her parents not knowing about them yet, promising she would tell them soon. Max sighed nodding before sneaking a kiss in. They dropped hands and walked up to the front door.

Victoria opened the door with her keys, only to be a greeted by an empty hallway. "Mother, father I'm home!" She yelled throughout the house before looking to Max shrugging.

After five minutes, a figure walked from up the stairs but it wasn't her mother. This was a girl who looked a little older then the both of them, she had long blonde hair styled nicely, she was wearing a dark red dinner dress with matching heels and carrying a purse. She looked like an exact copy of Victoria's mother.

"Hello, I'm Heidi Chase...Victoria's older sister who are you?" She spoke in a snobbish tone much like her mother.

"Uh hi...I'm Max" Max smiled nervously at the girl's sister "you never told me you had a sister" she said to the other girl elbowing her in the ribs to get her attention.

"Aww baby sister you didn't tell your friends about me, that's soo cute" Heidi pinched the other girl's cheek.

Victoria annoyed already, slapped her hand away "of course I didn't" "idiot" she said under her breath.

Heidi reached over and grabbed Victoria giving her a tight hug, "well this is perfect because I'm back in town for spring break! You can introduce me to all of your friends!" She finished off with a smile.

"Yay..." Victoria sarcastically said taking Max's hand and leading her to the arcade.

"It will be nice to catch up with you little Vicky!" She heard from afar.

Victoria put the hand that wasn't holding Max's and gave her the middle finger. She turned to look back at her sister and saw her evilly grinning. It would be an interesting dinner to say the least.

They set up pool after being announced from Dorothea that dinner wouldn't be done for another hour.

"So why haven't you told me about your sister? She seems nice" Max asked hitting the pool ball, hers were solid colors.

Victoria took her turn, missing the ball "I don't know...it never came up" she shrugged her shoulders.

Max halted the game by grabbing the pool sticks and walking over to the other girl's, she looked around to see if anyone was coming and grabbed her hands.."come on talk to me, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" She flashed her pouty lips with her baby blue eyes at Victoria who sighed.

Victoria indicated for her to sit, "she's perfect" she simply said then looking at her hands.

Max grabbed her hands pulling them so she could get her attention, "come on you're going to have to give me more than that, remember honesty?" She urged for her to continue on.

Victoria told her to get comfortable because it would be a long story, she went to tell about how Heidi was always the one to get A's on everything and excel at everything from dance competitions to pageants, she was at the top of her class at Yale for age 22 and was on the deans list. She was happy that Heidi couldn't take pictures for shit but her parents never held that against her. She was about to tell more when the bell rang, indicating to everyone in the house that dinner was done.

She walked into the dining hall with Max, she gave Victoria a quick hand squeeze as they sat down. The seating arrangement was her parents on each ends of the table with Heidi on one side of the table and Victoria and Max on the other side. Max could feel the tension emulating between the two sisters. Victoria's parents however were engrossed in what wine they wanted.

"Victoria where did you get this wine at the dollar store?" Margaret spoke up after sipping the wine Victoria had bought.

Victoria bowed her head, "no mother...the gas station, I had forgotten about ordering one". Heidi snickered at that comment, Victoria tried to kick from under the table but it failed.

Margaret looked at Charles who shrugged and told Sebastian to get Heidi's wine, "yes well don't make the same mistake again, so how's school going girls?" She asked her daughters.

Victoria was about to speak up when Heidi beat her to it "it's going lovely mother, I had dinner with the dean last week and I'm doing so well in my classes...I'm just happy to be home with my wonderful family" she finished off giving off an 100 watt smile.

Victoria coughed "suck up", causing the whole table to look at her. Max closest to her muffled a laugh.

"What was that Victoria?" Her father Charles spoke finally.

"Nothing daddy, I had a cough" Victoria smiled at her father, even though Heidi had both the parents wrapped under her finger. Charles favored Victoria more.

Heidi glared at her sister and managed to throw a piece of the dinner roll at Victoria when no one was looking, the other girl scoffed in return.

Victoria spoke about her recent time at Blackwell, she didn't suck up as much as Heidi because well she wasn't a kissass.

The appetizer was tomato soup or broth and with dinner rolls, they all ate their appetizers in peace except the occasional glares being shot at each other by the sisters with their parents oblivious.

Once they were finished with their appetizers, the main course was served medium rare steak with vegetables and salad on the side. Victoria being a meat lover launched for the biggest piece with her fork but was intercepted by her sister who grabbed it instead.

Heidi enjoyed the biggest piece with a triumphant smirk. Victoria just glared at her and managed to stretch her leg to kick her under the table. Heidi jumped in her seat at the kick. "Heidi dear, are you alright?". Heidi put on her smile and nodded not before glaring back at Victoria.

After that little incident, dinner went along smoothly. Dessert was soufflé and cherry pie. After dinner and dessert, Heidi pissed off Victoria even more with showing off her piano skills. After her performance she excused herself when she got a phone call.

"Wowzer, she can play" Max said to Victoria who stood with her arms folded.

Victoria glared at her, "that's because she got to finish her piano lessons, I threw a tantrum and was forced to quit" she snarked.

"Sorry...you are better at other things" Max smirked at her, she knew exactly what Max was talking about. Too bad they couldn't makeout at her house, it was too risky with her parents and sister there.

"It's okay, you know you are pretty awesome right?" She whispered when she spotted her parents chatting about some painting on the wall, they left saying they were going to rest upstairs.

"You know you are pretty right?" Max brought a comeback. Earning a laugh and a light shove.

Victoria grabbed her hand and had an adventurous look on her face, "I'll show you my secret hiding place". They both giggled like little kids running without any shoes on, Victoria led her to a hiding space. She pressed a button on a remote she pulled out of her dress and the wall moved to the side, revealing a chill zone with a shit ton of snacks and video games and movies.

"Welcome to my safe haven" Victoria smiled.

"This. Is. Epic. But how? I mean with your parents" Max finished with a question.

"Well I bribed Dorothea and Sebastian...plus my parents are barely home as it is" Victoria stated then took a seat on her sofa.

Max sat next to her, Victoria pressed the button to close the door. "Now that we have privacy, let's see how good I am at making out shall we?" She smirked to the other girl who smiled and nodded in return. They took advantage of the time they had alone in the hideout.

Heidi was talking on the phone for over 30 minutes to one of her roommates, "yeah I know" "I'll be there in a few days"..."no I haven't told them yet about that"..."yeah the party I remember what happened". She continued walking and stopped by a wall.

"No I didn't know that they were going to get busted for drugs, it wasn't ours so we have nothing to worry about" she spoke to her friend on the line.

"I don't care if they kick me out, I got to party so whatever...besides it's not like the parentals will find out, I've got them wrapped under my finger" she said smirking.

She continued walking to her room, unbeknownst that someone was listening to her talk.

Victoria and Max were kissing heavily and things were getting heated. Victoria stopped when she heard a voice on the other side of the wall, Max looked at her questioningly. She put her finger to her mouth telling her to shush then listened in on the conversation. ' _Drugs? Party?_ ' She knew Heidi was bullshitting them all along...no one could be THAT nice.

The voice on the other side of the wall stopped, she turned back to Max with a wicked grin. Max laughed at her "what are you grinning about?". Victoria looked innocently at her girlfriend, "ohhhh nothinnngggg, just that I know a secret about Heidi" she smiled.

Max looked at her shockingly "you wouldn't! You wouldn't right?". She knew what power Victoria could have with a simple secret, she never thought she would use her power for family.

Victoria dejected "nooo of course Maxine, I'm not that cruel...okay I am that cruel but I'm not gonna tell them. I'm gonna have a little fun with my big sister and you are gonna help me".

"Damnit" Max facepalmed.

Victoria cheered clapping her hands "okay so here's what we are going to do". She went to tell Max of her plan for the next couple of days.

Max thought this was a bad idea and somehow would backfire on both of them...it couldn't right? Right?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter...Heidi Chase will be in more chapters, til then Lovelies XOXO TheRealestVC


	20. Sisterly Love...Sisterly Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heidi returns, things are revealed, party, parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> HELLOOOOOO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER...I MUST SAY IT ISN'T MY BEST WORK BUT I'LL LET Y'ALL BE THE JUDGE OF THAT READ AND REVIEW

Chapter 16

Victoria had thought Heidi was joking around when she said she was going to meet her friends at Blackwell. But on Monday, she showed up and with the family album that she thought was lost in their home.

"And here's one of Toria at her 1st birthday party" Heidi chirped to Victoria's friends.

"Aww Vicky, who knew you could make that dress look even worse" Chloe chimed in.

"No look at the matching hat...cringeworthy to the extreme" Rachel added laughing.

The photo was of Victoria in an ugly sailor dress that her mother said was passed down from generation to generation starting from the 1920s.

Max noticed the snarl on the taller girl's face and gave her a rub on the back of her neck to calm her down. Heidi hadn't known about them which was good the less she knew the better.

Heidi had seemed to pull out all the embarrassing stuff from her past, even her first dance recital. Victoria interrupted their bash Victoria session reminding them about the earth day party later on.

"Ohhh baby sister you know I don't drink or do drugs...I'm going to have to pass" Heidi spoke before the others could.

"I wasn't reminding you Sis, besides you don't even go to this school and ohh the things I know" she whispered those last few words so no one could hear except for Heidi who tensed at that.

Victoria looked over to Max who looked up and smirked. ' _May the plan begin_ ' she looked back at her sister who recovered quickly from that minor setback.

She started "I was reminding Chloe, Rachel and Max...howeverrrrrrrr it's only a matter of time before you return to your college. Plus I wanted to spend time with my dearest older sister" she finishing smiling wickedly at her sister who looked suspicious.

Heidi smiled back "excuse us ladies, I want to have a chat with my baby sister" she pulled Victoria's arm and led to a table away from the others... "okay rat, what's your deal?" She snarked at Victoria who smiled 'phase one complete' Victoria smirked "ohhh nothing sis, a Chase never backs down from a party right?".

Heidi had a thinking look on her face, "yeah so? Whatever you are planning isn't going to work...I'll go to your little party but you better watch out, I have more than just photos and videos. And don't think I won't show mother and father them" she smiles victoriously walking back to where Max, Chloe and Rachel are.

Victoria is still standing there looking shocked and thinking a a million things, her thinking is paused when a hand is waving over her face and she hears her name being called by a certain short haired brunette. "Yeah yeah what is it Maxine?" She asks the worried looking brunette.

"I said are you alright? Also your sister left like ten minutes ago with Chloe and Rachel to go show them your dance recital...what did she say? Talk to me Tori" Max worried on even more.

Victoria managed to muster up a smile even though it was fake "nothing, nothing let's go find things to wear for the party tonight" she extends her hand out to Max who looks at her weary. "Ughhh fine I'll tell you when we get to dorms, I swear on my anime films and future children" Victoria gave her the scouts honor symbol earning her a light slap on the arm.

Max laughed "you are a dork sometimes you know that?" This time grabbing Victoria's hand intertwining their fingers, the pair walked to dorms and chat about random things. They had no care in the world. Not a care at all.

In Rachel's room, they watched Victoria's first dance recital and laughed at her tantrum because a certain classmate of hers wasn't doing the dance right.

"She is soo cute" Chloe said smiling at the screen.

"Shhh don't let Max know about that...remember what happened last time?" Rachel chimed in.

"Oh yeah, but I mean it in the friendliest way possible Rach" Chloe rolled her eyes.

The pair conversed back and forth about their blonde and brown haired friends, they seemed to forget about Victoria's sister sitting in the room on her phone who was listening intently at the conversation.

' _What is going on with my sister and her short haired friend?_ ' She thought pretending to listen to music.

' _Only way to get info about them two is through tweedle dee and tweedle dumb over there_ ' she looked over at Rachel and Chloe who were now fighting over who got the last cookie that Max had gotten Rachel.

"Ahem *she cleared her throat getting their attention* you said something about not making Max mad again? Why is that?" She asked in the most convincing innocent way.

Rachel and Chloe silently cursed themselves for speaking out loud about Victoria and Max...again. They were silently arguing as to who would tell her a lie about the other pair. The responsibility was led to Rachel.

Rachel thought of the most bullshitted story about Max getting mad at Chloe because she had certain nicknames for her friends. "Yeah Max calls me Rachbae and calls Chloe Chlobird". She hoped that Heidi would believe her. She was wrong. Heidi didn't believe the story at all but she didn't want to press on anymore. 'I'll find out the real reason later on at their party'. There was only one way for that. Getting them drunk.

She excused herself once again but this time to home so she could get ready for the party and purchased some heavy alcohol drinks at the store. Because what's a party without drunken teenagers making fools of themselves? Plus she could get truth about her sister and her involvement in the short haired brunette who was always with her.

The clock struck 11pm which meant it was party time! Victoria and Max had gone shopping for new party dresses much to Max's dismay. Victoria stated they were saving planet by buying their outfits. Max had remind her that earth day didn't work that way. They sashayed into the party and heads turned towards them. They had gotten the necessary affectionate moments out earlier in Max's dorm room. A bunch of cuddling and kissing made their afternoon.

Heidi was already there with Rachel and Chloe who were already chugging beers, she followed her eyes to where Victoria and Max were chatting with Taylor about something funny. Drinks secure in their hands. They were occasionally sipping their drinks. The attention was turned to the stage in the gym where the president of the earth day club was thanking sponsors for funding for the event.

Over the next 30 minutes, a video presentation was shown from those schoolhouse rock videos about earth day, songs were performed by students, poems were read, and speeches were spoke. The festivities were ended by the president of the club once again entering the stage telling them that the party ended at 2 am and for them to enjoy the open bar and food and games.

The crowd slowly dispersed from the front of the stage and mingled, Max and Victoria pushed through the crowd to a back exit walking quite wobbly and giggling about nothing in particular. Heidi saw this and pushed through the crowd to the back exit following the intoxicated pair she stopped when she saw her sister being pushed against a wall and lips being connected to her face.

She rounded a corner and looked on from there, ' _no way, she can't be...time for some blackmail material_ '. She pulled out her phone from her purse and snapped a picture, the flash however was on and stopped the pair from kissing.

"What umm wa-was tha..that?" A drunken Max asked Victoria who shrugged.

"No idea but umm uh let's ditch this party and go have some fun at my room" Victoria smiled dopily at the other girl.

Max squealed...yes actually squealed at this and grabbed the girl's hand pulling her towards the dorms. Her reaction caused the taller blonde to laugh and smile wide allowing herself to led to the dorms.

None of the girls knowing who had just found out about them...

Heidi returned to the party and found Rachel and Chloe had left too. ' _Probably went to get high or something_ ', she decided to go back home and watch Netflix but not before leaving a present of her blackmail to her sister. She photocopied the picture and placed it in the mail shoot with a stamp, to be delivered to Victoria in the morning.

Heidi went to bed with a wicked smile on her face and had sweet dreams.

Morning came sooner than ever, Victoria and Max the night before fell asleep around 4 am..since it was Tuesday they had classes to get to and it was already almost 10am. They managed to get out of bed close to 11am just making it to 2nd period which was photography class. They both had ragging hangovers and wanted to go back to their rooms and sleep it off.

Rachel wasn't feeling hungover at all, Chloe however was cursing sunlight and noise when they got back to dorms for lunch. Today was another special day because it was mail day, each student went to the mail place to retrieve and send stuff back to friends and family back in their hometowns.

Victoria usually got her monthly spending which was 3,000 and Max always got a few packs of cookies for herself and roommates and some funny story about what her father did. Today was the same but with more additions.

Victoria opened up her mailbox and saw two envelopes, she thought nothing of it. Probably just another college letter telling her she couldn't use her parent's studio for reference. Max got two letters and a box with packs of cookies in it. She walked over to Victoria eyeing the second envelope Victoria just shrugged reassuring her it was just another college letter...it was more than that.

The girls arrived back at their dorms and each gave the other respect in opening their things. Max opened up the first letter and she guessed right it was a letter about how her father had mistaken a bee hive for dirt and gotten stung 10 times. There was a picture attached with her father in the emergency room wrapped in gauze and bandages giving up a thumbs up with her mother on his side with her head in her hand. She laughed at this. She next opened up the second letter from her parents again. Saying they were waiting for that visit from her and bring some friends.

She sighed and shook her head in your hand "of course how could I forget?" She thought about who to bring ' _Chloe...hmm sure they would love to see her again. Maybe Rachel too and hmm maybe Victoria but do I tell them about us?_ '.

She decided that it would be a weekend trip and would ask her friends about it if they wanted to go. She opened up her box full of cookies and grabbed one for Victoria before going to the other girl's room.

Victoria had opened up her monthly spending and saw it was bumped up to 4,000 ' _hmm wonder why_ ' since the mall and mall prison, it was bumped down from its original 7,000 to 3,000 to "teach her a lesson" she always rolled her eyes at that. She placed her spendings down and made a note to cash them in her account later on. She then took a sharp breath looking at the envelope. She found it weird that there wasn't a return address, shrugging she opened it up and saw only one thing. She took the item out of the envelope and saw herself and Max kissing from the party last night. She flipped to the back of the picture and saw the words "I know about you...back off or else".

She shuddered at this, not noticing Max behind her "what's wrong Tori?". Max walked up more to see what she was looking at.

Once she saw the picture she knew who exactly it was who took the picture...Rachel and Chloe told her the things Heidi was asking. She was enraged then she remembered Victoria's plan to take down her sister. "Okay I'll help you".

They snuggled up some thinking of new ways to get Heidi to back down and leave. They had plotted when they finally came up with a new idea. It was going to work but they just needed leverage.

But how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter...Next chapter hilarity and planning and plotting will occur.


	21. This...means...warrrrrrr!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War between the sisters commences..with horrible consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I'm sorry for the late update. I know I said every two weeks but I couldn't find inspiration to write the chapter about but thank god for gossip girl...yeah I'm a fan of gossip girl. I'm almost halfway done with season 4 and love love the scheming...anyways this chapter I hope y'all like it Read and Review

Chapter 17

Victoria was raging...hell she was beyond raging. She couldn't believe that her own sister was threatening to out her to her parents. Being outed to the school was one thing but with the Chase parents she couldn't even imagine what would happened. She thought of many many different scenarios in her head.

Ones where they would kick her out, ones where they would take her to the nearest church and throw her in the holy water, even ones where they would turn into the devil's little helpers and drag her and Max down to hell. She had to admit that last one was a little bit extreme to actually happen, but the nonetheless she was enraged at her sister and began hatching up a plan for revenge.

First, she with a reluctant Max would subtly bring up anything about parties at her sister's college whenever her sister would be around them, her parents and her friends. Heidi would just give her the usual glare and scoff and mumble words under her breath like dumbass or I don't party. Their parents just shrugged and continued on with the usual conversation, their friends would just pass it off as normal sibling behavior.

Next, there was tracking down Heidi's friend who she was discussing about with the party incident. That was easy. Victoria managed to find out that her friend was her roommate, she called the office at Yale the next day.

"Excuse me, is there an Olivia Rotifer that goes here?" Victoria said a mature older voice.

She turned the phone a little bit before turning to Max giggling like a 4 year old.

Max just rolled her eyes and gave the other girl a light shove telling her to continue the call.

"Why yes there is...may I ask who is speaking?" The office lady at Yale spoke back in questioning tone.

Victoria quickly looked around for any excuse as to get info, she stopped when she saw a film contest flyer. ' _Thank god for sis's blabbering about her roommate_ '.

Victoria indicated for Max to hand the catalog, "this is the Oregon Film contest and we saw her film and would like to speak with her. If you could give us her number" she looked back at Max for confirmation, Max smiled and nodded.

The office lady at Yale took a few minutes but gave them the number with congrats to Olivia. After a few more moments of chit chatter, Victoria hung up the phone with a thumbs up at Max who smiled warily.

"Part two...complete, now time for back up". Victoria smiled mischievously.

While they were further planning as to approach the roommate of Victoria's cousin, Heidi was plotting to expose Victoria and where more to do so than their parents annual charity fundraiser at the chasespace gallery on Saturday. Of course the girls had to attend to keep up appearances.

She had a few days left before the fundraiser and had to think quick of how to dispose of the picture and the information she collected earlier on from her sister's classmates. ' _Who is nerdy enough around here to get help from?_ ', she scanned the campus area and brought her eyes to a girl with black hair with different color highlights flying a drone.

She approached the girl, who were so entranced in flying her drone that she didn't see Heidi standing in front of her.

Heidi cleared her throat "ahem", the girl didn't look at her...she tried again but was met with no avail, she started to get impatient and grabbed the drone remote from the girl's hands. She was met with a glare and a nasally voice, "hey! What was that for?".

Heidi rolled her eyes "I was trying to get your attention...duh".

The girl tried to size Heidi down from looking at her up and down with a semi intimidating glare. "So what do you want ice queen?" The girl retorted back with an attempt to get Heidi scared. It didn't work.

"I was hoping for-you know never mind I have to deal with an annoying little sister enough...I don't have to deal with you gothica" Heidi stated then began walking away quietly talking to herself about how she would get the picture of Max and Victoria on the wide screen. The mention of Max's name got the girl's attention.

The girl called back to Heidi "Yo! did you say Max? Whatever you are planning I want in...she's the reason why Warren stays in his room singing all my myself to a picture of Max. So what's the plan ice queen?" The girl chirped up.

Heidi looked at the girl with such admiration ' _what is this geek's deal?...eh whatever she could be helpful_ '..."well as you know, Victoria and Max are together and I caught them kissing at a party recently. Victoria is my baby sister and we have this war going on..I want to expose her in front of the entire committee at this charity fundraiser our parents are having on saturday" she finished off getting an unknown stare from the girl.

After a while, the girl spoke up "yeah sure...just meet me by the av room on Friday, I can use technology for anything" the girl explained to her.

Heidi smiled quaintly at the shorter darker hair girl "I'm sure you can...umm-" "brooke!" The girl answered for her. "Yes Brooke, it will be nice doing business with you. Here's my number text me." She handed Brooke a card with her information on it.

Brooke took the card and smiled "of course Heidi wellup see you then" she walked back to her abandoned stuff.

Heidi looked back at her before walking away "this better work" she spoke walking to her car.

The day of the charity event came sooner than ever and the girls were scheming back and forth, it went from embarrassment to planking one another. There was one prank in instance where Max almost called it quits because Heidi was messing with her stuff. But a kiss and some alone time with Victoria changed her mind.

Victoria and Max met up with Olivia Rotifer on Thursday and found that she wasn't as high class as Heidi spoke of her as, she was more wild and hype and spoke of all the parties Heidi and her attended. Her attire was something you would see in one of those Disney shows where it sends a message to "express" themselves by wearing mismatched clothes.

Olivia was an art student who was just looking for fun, it was actually Heidi's idea to attend the parties. They would drink and experiment with drugs but the last party they attended got out of hand. The frat house was raided by police and they were still looking to question everyone at the party. That's why Heidi escaped to her parent's home in Arcadia Bay.

They...well Victoria invited the girl to the charity event on Saturday to "see her roommate/friend",Olivia seemed unsure of the idea since Heidi didn't tell her about it. Victoria just concluded with a "it will be a nice surprise for my big sis, she's been so sad lately she will be charmed to see you" she ended that was an adoring smile.

Olivia agreed.

On Friday, in the AV room Heidi met up with Brooke about the picture and putting it on the big screen at the event. Brooke would have to attend the event secretly then switch the usual pictures of charities people could donate to for the picture of Victoria and Max. Heidi had already arranged a secret entrance for Brooke to enter without being screen.

The time came for the event and the scheming and plotting were done. All that was left was the outcome.

Guests were arriving dressed in the latest evening wear such events, Margaret and Charles were already there as it was their gallery. They greeted guests and waited for their dutiful daughters to come so they could start the fundraiser. Victoria and Max and their guest arrived 20 minutes later the couple were dressed in evening gowns which Victoria called a stylist for and had their makeup and hair done. Olivia was dressed in her artsy dress which had an assortment of loud colors.

Victoria told her to dress in whatever she wanted.

Heidi arrived shortly after but not before telling Brooke what the signal was when she wanted her to switch out the footage on the big screen. Heidi hadn't noticed her sister or her guest. Boy was she in for a surprise. She mingled with guests and kept up appearances as did her sister to.

A loud clang of glass brought everyone's attention to the front of the main stage where Margaret was standing next to Charles. "It is time for the charity auction".

Everyone crowded around the stage with their numbers in hand, she called out a few numbers for a lovely painting where the money would go to one of the many charities they sponsored. This was perfect time for Victoria's plan to take action.

However...she had lost Olivia, ' _damn college students_ '. She and Max scanned the area for bright colors, Max spotted Olivia by the bar. They walked over to her and saw her arguing with the bartender in a slightly louder voice.

"LISTEN HERE...I CANT-WAIT UMM DAMNIT WHAT IS THAT WORD AGAIN-" "don't?" "RIGHT DONT CARE WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT TOO MUCH DRINKS...I ONLY HAD THREE MARTINIS!" She shouted drawing some attention to her and the others. Heidi noticed her as well.

Heidi spotted her college roommate with her baby sister and Max. ' _Oh my fucking god what is she doing here?...time to speed up the plan even more_ '. She texted Brooke and told her it's go time. Next she made a beeline towards the bar where the spectacle of her drunken roommate was drawing more attention.

"Hey Liv...what are you doing here?" She said pushing Victoria out of the way which resulted in a scoff.

Olivia spotted her friend and let out a big squeal...now drawing the attention of the blonde's parents, "OMG! Girl where have you been! Well now I guess I know where since your sister over here tracked me down...isn't she the best?" She dopily smiled at Heidi who in turn glared at Victoria.

"Yes...sure...may I speak with my little sister and her friend?" Heidi smiled tightly.

Olivia nodded and went back to arguing with the bartender about art this time.

Heidi grabbed Victoria's arm and roughly pulled her to the side of all the chaos, both not knowing that the monitor pictures were changing and now showing a different picture. Heidi innerly smiled.

"What the fuck is your problem? Bringing her here will do nothing but ruin mother and father's event...you have to make her leave" Heidi glared at Victoria who was looking at the screen with a short laugh.

' _Why isn't she running towards the screen?_ ' Heidi looked in confusion.

Mad spoke up "umm a little too late for that...your parents called security and are looking pretty pissed off at both of you" Max winced.

The sisters both looked over at their parents and gulped. They had knew in that moment they had fucked up.

The Chase parents marched over to their daughters Charles surprised everyone and spoke first "girls it's time to go home and discuss this". "But dad!" "but daddy!".

"No buts go to our car and wait...now!" Charles yelled at his daughters.

Heidi and Victoria both did the walk of shame to their parents cars. Max stood there baffled.

"I'm sorry Maxine but our daughters have been ruining events for years...some vampire girl brought out by security told us that Heidi said to change the monitors to what looks like a picture of herself at a party in her college and that girl in the colorful dress told us Victoria brought her here. I already arranged a cab for you" Margaret finished off apologizing as well to her guests and walked out of the gallery.

Max stood bewildered. ' _Years?_ '.

The drive from the gallery to their house was grueling. Nothing but silence. It was so quiet one could hear a tree fall in the forest. The girls' parents had the girls walk a distance from each other. Victoria and Heidi already knew where to go since this has happened before.

Charles was fuming, he knew Margaret's past attempts for punishment weren't effective since the girls went back to hating each other. He called for Winston to get him something that would seize his anger.

Once some of his anger was gone, he walked to the dining room where the girls and Margaret were waiting. Both of his daughters had their heads down.

"Okay...I've had it with all the scheming and fighting and ruining things. You two are grounded for the rest of the weekend and Monday and Tuesday since you don't have school Victoria. But as for punishment you will both be cleaning this house from top to bottom. No electronics and no friends over."

"Daddy!" "Dad!" They both whined.

"Winston and Dorothea will be taking a short vacation while me and Margaret will settle some things at the gallery. You will not argue or fight because I will be hearing about it. Also we will be going to family therapy every Thursday. I've stayed quiet enough but no more."

"Yes sir" they said.

Charles called for Winston and Dorothea and told them off his plan. The two highfived and went to pack for their short vacation. Charles also collected his daughters electronic devices and left out with Margaret to settle the wildness at the gallery and continue on with the event.

The girls were left with cleaning things and numbers to whatever takeover place since neither wouldn't bother to cook. They silently agreed on Chinese and ate in silence. Both agreed on starting the next day with the basement. They went to sleep in their rooms Victoria sending a silent good night to Max.

Sunday came around sooner than ever, the sisters got up around 8ish and ate whatever breakfast they could find that didn't involve cooking. After breakfast, they set out to start cleaning the basement. Victoria wore some old overalls that she didn't mind getting dirty with a long sleeve shirt, Heidi found a pair of old jeans and an old sweater. They both walked down the stairs Victoria jumped when a cobweb touched her which led to Heidi snickering. In turn Victoria gave her the finger.

They both pushed each other but then remembered their father's rules. They decided to avoid further conflict they would work at separate ends of the basement. They worked on their spots for about two hours with no fights, just laughs at seeing things their parents packed away from their childhoods. Lunch time came sooner enough and Victoria called a Chinese food restaurant for lunch, the pair are in silence.

After lunch, they continued on with the basement. "Hey! Look it's your ugly Halloween costume" Heidi snickered holding up a bumblebee dress with the headband and matching shoes. Victoria gave her the finger and threw an old blanket towards her way missing her.

"Nice throw NOT loser!" Heidi continue to reel up Victoria.

"Shut up drunkie von druggie" Victoria threw a retort at her.

The two started edging towards the other, they both suddenly what their parents said. No fighting. They both sized each other up then back to their respective areas of the basement but not before shooting a I hate you towards the other. The rest of the basement cleaning went without fighting. Dinner was pizza from another takeout place but this time they ate in their rooms.

' _Please let this nightmare be over_ ' Victoria thought as she got ready for bed. She knew the nightmare would be in two days. She closed her eyes with sweet dreams of her and Max.

In Heidi's room, she was getting ready for bed when she found her old diary. She opened it and laughed at the memories of her and Victoria before everything got messed up. She thought ' _if I'm going to have to spend the rest of my weekend with her then it's seize fire til then_ '. Her role as older sister she knew she had to call truce for now though. She walked past her sister's room and cracked the door a bit seeing her sister sleeping so peaceful was nice. She sighed then walked back to her room and climbed into bed and closed her eyes. ' _Two more days...just two more days_ '.

Monday started off pretty much the same except for Heidi calling truce with Victoria who was rather skeptical of the offer, but accepted it for now with a handshake. They ate breakfast in silence once again because even though they called truce they wouldn't wanna talk to the other dead or alive.

Today they would be doing the upstairs and their rooms since their parents didn't want them missing up the main floor. That job was for Dorothea and the other maids. They settled on dusting and cleaning walls then cleaning their own bedrooms and bathrooms but leaving their parents' room to the maids.

They cleaned and cleaned until lunch time then ate whatever they could find, takeover wouldn't always be an option. After lunch they continued to clean, their bedrooms were so spotless you couldn't even see a hint of dust. Their bathrooms looked to be new and the hallways and stairs looked like the house was new. They had been working so hard they almost skipped dinner.

Victoria had Thai food and Heidi had Italian, they ate with some actual conversation well most of it was about what areas of the attic to clean the next day but it was a start. They gave each other a friendly smile before descending to their rooms and went to sleep.

Tuesday. The last day of cleaning but the last day of being subjected to being away from the outside world. Today was different, they ate breakfast with the air slightly clearer, it was a weird feeling one both of them hadn't felt in a long time. It wasn't necessarily a bad or good thing but it was different.

The attic was the place where all their memories would go, some was stored in the basement but no the attic is where everything goes. Neither had been up there in a long time so walking up there felt eerie.

They started looking to see what could be rearranged to make it cleaner and set out to work. It was a fun journey, they would old knickknacks from their childhood that had gone missing in the abyss on the top floor. Then when it seemed like actual fun was taking place, they remembered why they were up there. They continued on working but stopped for lunch. Heidi brought up conversation for once which Victoria was gladly to oblige.

"I found an old jump rope up there" Heidi started.

"Oh yeah! I remember that..we used to play that game where we would tie the jump rope to the door then we each would take turns jumping and making up songs" Victoria added smiling at the fond memory of it.

Heidi smiled too remembering when she was 9 and Victoria was 6. "Yeah what happened to playing with that?" Heidi asked.

Victoria frowned suddenly "you don't remember! You got 'cool' and decided jump roping was for babies when you were 13...why did you bring that up anyways? To mock me?" Victoria spat out glaring at Heidi.

Heidi had a look of hurt on her face "no I swear I didn't. I wanted to just have some conversation for once, please know I didn't say that to mock you".

Victoria rolled her eyes "yeah whatever, let's finish the attic so I won't be forced to spend time with you...other than family events of course" she finished off walking upstairs.

Heidi silently followed sighing. They continued on working to add more space with the attic, the air felt thick this time. They were working a few hours when Victoria found a box that read 'memories' inside were her baby shoes and hospital bracelet along with some of Heidi's baby stuff. At the bottom of the box was a book that read 'sisters forever' in silly letters with a picture of baby her and a 3 year old Heidi. She gasped and her eyes glistened suddenly. This got Heidi's attention. "What is it?" Heidi questioned pausing from the task she was doing.

Victoria beckoned her to come to where she was. Heidi gasped as well when she saw the book.

"Should we open it?" Victoria asked in a voice that Heidi hasn't heard in a while.

Heidi took the book from her and nodded "I'll open it baby sister".

She opened the book and a wave of nostalgia was brought to both of them.

The first picture was of her age 3 with a baby Victoria kissing her on the forehead. The caption read 'a new beginning'. She heard distant sniffling and saw Victoria with tears in her eyes. She knew that look right away and brought her into her arms as they continued to look at the book.

They flipped through the pages of them at their first dance classes and recitals, time at the beach, their firsts of things, tea parties, sleepovers, and being sisters. The book stopped at ages 12 and 9 when things changed. They looked at each other and knew it was time to talk about things. Victoria started off first "I miss you...not the you right now but the you in those pictures. We were best friends but you left me for fashion and boys and friends. I always said it was mom who started this war but it was you and me I think" she finished off looking at her hands with tears threatening spill out.

Heidi looked at her in realization, at age 12 she did start to spend more time with her friends and less time with her sister...anytime Victoria would want to do something, she would be shooed away or sent to one of her many activities. Heidi reached over and grabbed her sister and hugged her close to her allowing her cry and get out her frustrations. "Lil Tori, I'm sorry...I was 12 and thought hanging out with my little sister was dumb, I miss you too. I wish we were young again so we could have sleepovers and play pretend but we weren't. I am willing to try and start fresh with you if you are?" Heidi placed her hand under the girl's chin getting her attention.

"Well...it might take some time but yes I want to start fresh with you, please just don't tell mother and daddy about me and Max. I want to be ready to tell them myself, it's been ruined once so I don't want to ruin it again. And I'll lay off what happened at your college, just try and stay away from the insane parties okay?" Victoria slightly smiled wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Heidi smiled and nodded back hugging her sister close, "but don't think I'll lay off the teasing...it's kinda my job. Why don't we look at more stuff after dinner? We pretty much cleaned the entire attic...pizza for dinner?" She stood up stretching and reached out a hand for Victoria to take who smiled in return gladly taking her hand.

They ate dinner with talking and laughing this time, they were almost back to being how they were before society and social whoas happened. They spend the rest of the night in the attic laughing and looking at more memories. When the Chase parents arrived back from the Chasespace. They were surprised to find the house in one piece and no smoke anywhere. They looked around for the girls fearing they had both snapped and killed the other but were met with a beautiful sight.

In the attic were the girls cuddled up to one another sleeping with a memory in hand, they didn't want to walk the girls but before they did they managed to capture a beautiful picture for the memory book. Both Heidi and Victoria said good night and I love you to the other when they went to bed. They both had thought the weekend would be hell but they both found their best friend again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So y'all probably thought that Victoria had a heart of ice but nopeeee...the next few chapters will bring this story to an end, we will deal with meeting Max's parents, graduation and college. Sequel ideas will be in the chapter review. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter tho.


	22. Max's Hometown VIsit Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max visits her family in Seattle and brings Victoria along..Victoria will have quite an eventful first day with Max's Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I am back, I've been swamped with a creative slump but I finally finished the first part of Max's family visit...So without no further to say I hope you all enjoy this first part of the visit.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Life Is Strange, Cheerleading Movies, or the twilight series...but I do own OCs :)

Chapter 18

Ever since that weekend of cleaning the whole mansion with Heidi, Victoria saw a familiar side to her sister and she made sure that things wouldn't change again. She spent as much time with her sister and Max, but her sister had to go back soon for finals week and saying goodbye was harder this time. Heidi had promised she would visit during the summer time.

Victoria hugged her sister goodbye and spent the rest of the day in her dorm room cuddled up to Max. The silence was broken with a question from Max "so...I got a letter from my parents saying I need to visit soon, I haven't seen them since spring break. I was wondering if you would go with me?" She finished staring down to Victoria with her big baby blue eyes.

Victoria decides to tease her, she pretends to think about that for a few minutes and smiles when she hears Max groans. "I guess so. When do we leave?" She smiles back but inside she is nervous, she wonders what Max told her family about her and if they would even like her.

"In a few days, I was thinking we could leave on Friday afternoon and get there Friday evening or umm we could stop and get a hotel if you are tired or umm--" Max's rambling is stopped by Victoria's lips on hers. "The first plan was perfect...are you nervous about me meeting your family?" She says sweetly.

Max nods rubbing the back of her neck.

Victoria sighs and turns to face Max, "you're soo cute when you do that nervous habit, I'm slightly nervous as well about your family but I'm also excited. Let's go order pizza and invite Chloe and Rachel over for a movie night, how does that sound?" She gives Eskimo kisses to Max who answers with a kiss on her lips as a yes.

They get everyone's favorite and end up watching those cheesy cheerleading movies all night, Chloe and Rachel get kicked out halfway through the night for being too loud(Victoria's words). But really, Max wants to talk to Victoria about what to expect during their weekend visit to her parents. Max starts by explaining how her parents are and how her siblings are and how many there are.

"Wait...how many siblings do you have?" Victoria dressed in her pajamas cuddled up to Max in her twin bed.

"Three, two brothers and a sister. My brothers are twins and 6 years old, their names are Daniel and Robert but we call them Danny and Robby and my sister is 11 years old her name is Madison but we call her Maddie...you can see a pattern in the names with nicknames hehe" she finished laughing lightly. ' _I love her nervous laughter_ '.

"Maxine you have nothing to be nervous about, your family sound lovely I can't wait to meet them...do they know about us?" Victoria picks at an invisible string on her blanket.

Max grabs her hand to get her attention "of course they do. My parents beliefs are simple, love is love. They have been asking about you in the letters and I think they will be more than happier to meet you...just don't listen to any embarrassing stories from when I was a kid".

"Awww are you going to be mortified Maxine?". Victoria smirks playfully.

"Who me? No of course not...anyways let's go to sleep zzzzzzzzz" Max pretends to sleep.

"Maxineeeee I know you aren't sleeping, wake up" Victoria pokes at Max's arm.

Max mumbles in her 'sleep' "I'm sorry the number you are trying to reach isn't available right now".

Victoria keeps poking at her arm but is met with no avail, she decides to let it go for now since it is getting late "fine you win...for now goodnight Maxine" she kisses her forwards and closes her eyes.

Maxine 'wakes' up from her fake sleeping episode and cheers silently before actually going to sleep, ' _what's the worst that could happen?_ '.

The next few days, they spend with friends or with each other. They both couldn't wait for their last year at Blackwell to be over,so they could go to college and branch out into the real world of photography. They hadn't discussed much about what schools they applied for, but both were aiming for L.A....they just hoped both of them got into the college of their choice.

Finally it was Friday, the day started off like any other. Good morning kisses, breakfast with Chloe and Rachel, classes, hanging out, more classes..the final bell rung and everyone was filing out of their last classes discussing what plans they had over the weekend. There were only two more weeks until graduation for the seniors so most assignments were for fun and not for grade.

Victoria and Max waved goodbye to their friends and headed to Victoria's car parked in the lot. They had packed the things they were to bring for the trip earlier in the day and placed them in her backseat and trunk. The car would be 3 hours depending on how low the traffic was. Their schedule was going pretty well and the gps was placed for Max's parents house.

They had made a few pit shops for bathroom breaks and gas of course, by the time they reached the house it was almost 8 p.m. The Caulfield residence was a simple three story house with a garage on the side and a wood picket fence with children's toys splayed out on the front lawn. The girls got out of the car and stretched before retrieving their luggage. They walked up side by side to the front door, right when Max got her house key out the door slammed opened.

Two loud voices were first heard " **MAXXXXX!!!!** " " **MAXIEEEEE!!!!** ", two little blurs rushed crashing into Max hugging her. They had almost knocked her over. "You little dweebs!! You nearly scared me half to death".

The first voice spoke "we're sooooo sorry Max but we missed you! It's been like a bajillion years since we've seen you".

The second rung out in agreement "yeah Maxie!!! I'm surprised you're not like old by now".

Max chuckled at her brothers comments, she had been so wrapped up into greeting them that she had forgotten about Victoria who was standing by her looking unsure of what to do or say. She facepalmed. ' _Right introduce her to them idiot_ '.

Max grabbed the attention of her brothers who were arguing over which superhero was the best, "guys!! I'd like you meet someone very special to me. This is my girlfriend Victoria. Tori these are my brothers Danny and Robby". Danny had freckles on his cheeks and had messy brown hair, Robby was the same but he was sporting faux hawk.

Robby spoke first once again sticking out his hand for her to shake it(he was the older twin by 3 minutes) "nice to meet you Victoria, if you hurt Max then I'll come and find you got it?" He tried to put on an intimidating face but on a six year old it was just plain adorable. She masked her laugh with a cough and shook his hand.

Danny spoke again "yeah!! You better not hurt Maxie that would be really mean and mommy or daddy wouldn't like that" he waved to her. She gushed at how cute that comment was. But wait, one...two..where is Max's sister at? That was answered right away with Vanessa coming to the door to greet them.

"Maxine!! We have missed you and who is this fine young lady? Is this the mystery Victoria we've heard so much about? It's a pleasure to meet you I'm Vanessa Max's mother. **MADISON GET DOWNSTAIRS YOUR SISTER IS HERE!!!** ". Vanessa had brown hair down to her shoulders and age lines but she had aged well.

A voice in the distance was heard "momma!!! I'll be there soon!!".

Another figure approached the door, a man with brown hair and wearing glasses "Maximillion! Welcome home you really should visit more often otherwise you won't recognize your old man...and who is this pretty lady? A special someone Maxie huh? Hi I'm Ryan Max's dad and you must be Victoria I was just pulling your chain. What are your intentions with my daughter?" Ryan finished off in a low scary voice that made Victoria shudder.

"Daddy stop it!! You're scaring her!!" Max playfully scolded her father.

"Awww I was just having fun, but seriously nice to meet you...let's go inside and finish this chat. Uh boys pick up your toys and get washed up for dinner" Ryan said guiding them inside the house.

The house had a homely feeling to Victoria, it had a staircase leading to the upstairs and a living room in sight when you first step in. They dropped their luggage by the stairs and took off their shoes. Vanessa had gone into the kitchen to finish dinner and Ryan had sat in his chair reading a newspaper. The twins had ran inside from the backyard after putting their toys away.

"Umm, boys go get Maddie from her cave...I mean room" Vanessa spoke to them.

Their muffled agreements could be heard. They ran upstairs and the thumps of their footsteps could be heard from below. Next the sound of a door hitting a wall could be heard.

" **MADDDIIIEEEE!!! MOMMA SAID TO COME DOWNSTAIRS NOW!!!** " " **YEAH WHAT HE SAID MADDIE!!** " They yelled to the girl who in response yelled back " **UGHH OKAYY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU RUNTS** ".

Louder sounding footsteps were heard as her left her room and headed downstairs with her phone in her hand.

Maddie had brown hair down her back with bangs and had freckles on her cheeks, she was the typical preteen obsessed with texting and wore leggings with oversized sweaters.

Once she reached downstairs, she looked up from her phone and gasped " **MAXIE PAXIE!!!!** " And ran to Max giving her a big hug. "Hey Mads, I missed you! I promise one of these days I'll convince momma and daddy to let you stay with me for a few days", Max says returning the hug.

"You better! The runts are driving me crazy, oh by the way who is the blonde that looks like she's from New York?" Maddie finishes off that with a whisper not so subtly pointing at Victoria who smirks in return.

"Here I go again ( _facepalms_ ), shit sorry Mads this is my girlfriend Victoria. Tori this is my little sister Maddie she's all into fashion,so if she bugs you then I'm sorry", Max smiles at her little sister who rolls in her eyes in response.

"Whatever! Hi! You're pretty, where do you get your clothes? Do you have any you can't wear anymore preferably in a size small? Can I braid your hair? Can you give some makeup? Can you-" her questions are drowned out by Max whispering over to Victoria "see told ya".

Victoria was in awe, she couldn't believe this 11 year old could talk so much but also envied her. She had never been envied by someone younger than her it was always her envying someone else. "Okay sweetie, why not after dinner we can chat more. Maxine and I are going to put our stuff in her room and wash up for dinner".

Maddie nods understandingly before looking back at her phone and walked aimlessly into the kitchen, she had bumped into a table on the way. (Silly kids and their technology). Max and Victoria snickered at that then headed upstairs to Max's room, she was lucky her parents hadn't turned her room into a office or workout room since she rarely visits. Max opened her door and Victoria was in awe by the number of superhero posters and also by the amount of celebrity posters.

"I didn't know you liked the twilight series..." Victoria gaped at Max who stepped over her little mess of clothes on the floor then plopped down on her queen sized bed.

Max looks faux shocked at Victoria "that's the first thing you notice in my palace?" She gestures for a spot to Victoria to lay down, the girl happily lays down and melts into Max.

She snorts "you did not just call your room a palace" she gets a shove in return. They start to go back and forth playfully pushing each other giggling. Their little session is paused by a loud thud and another loud voice saying " **I'M OKAYYY** ", Max knew right away it was her brothers rough housing and Robby had most likely pushed Danny too hard. She rolled her eyes at this.

"Hehe sorry about them" she rubbed the back of her neck chuckling.

Victoria smiled sweetly at her girlfriend and rewarded her with a kiss "it's okay Maxie your family is actually pretty fun to be around and your brothers are adorable".

Max kissed her back "you didn't just call me the nickname my brothers and sister call me...and that's great wait until after dinner". She smirked at a confused Victoria and brought herself down on top of the other girl nuzzling her face in the nape of the other girl's neck.

Victoria shudders at the touch "what's after dinner?" She gets Max's attention once again.

"You'll see, let's take some advantage of the quiet while we can yeah?" Max said and got her answer being flipped so that Victoria was on top, Victoria started kissing her neck and going up to her face and ending up at her lips. The two embraced each other in a slight makeout session with their tongues dancing with each other.

Victoria brought her hand under Max's shirt touching her toned stomach, she had started to slowly inch her hand higher when there was a knock on Max's door then loud knocking and loud voices " **MAXXX MOMMY SAID IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!!! AND VICKY TOO!!!** " " **YEAH WHAT HE SAID** ". They both groaned and pulled away breathlessly, the room temperature was suddenly warmer.

Max answered for them " **WE'LL BE DOWN SOON!!** ", she turned to Victoria who was fanning herself off. "Let's go, we can finish this later...if you make it after dinner". She ran to her door and pulled it open, Victoria was standing looking confused. Max laughed at this and pulled Victoria out of the room and downstairs to the dining room.

The other girl had recovered from her confusion by the time they reached the dining room and took a seat next to Max. the twins were on the other side and Maddie was next to Victoria engrossed into her phone, Ryan was on one end of the table talking animatedly with Robby while Danny was commenting back, and Vanessa was serving everyone their plates.

The dinner consisted of pot roast, mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables and water or punch for drink. Victoria had enjoyed the meal, it wasn't like that at all at her house. Dessert was ice cream or frozen yogurt, Max's family was very animated so to speak. At one point, the twins were throwing vegetables back and forth and were put in timeout, Maddie had to be told multiple times to put her phone away and when she didn't it was taken away for the rest of the night...she frowned for a long time before asking Victoria questions. Max laughed at this.

When it was time to relax before games started...yes games actual board games, everyone was settled down or so that's what Victoria thought. The first game was go fish a simple game for the twin because they had to be bed after the game, that game ended pretty quickly when Robby accused Danny of cheating prompting the other boy to punch him..it had escalated into a fight, they were sent up to their room and were told to be ready for a bath by the time Vanessa came up.

The second game was monopoly, it went on for a few hours and Maddie was the first one out of the game...well actually, she had quit saying it was boring and she was going to her room to read or mope around. It was just Ryan, Max and Victoria left...Ryan was next to be out, he had been tired from working all day and said good night to the girls. It was just Max and Victoria left.

"So do you want to call it quits so we can go to bed or chat or do other stuff?" Victoria quirked an eyebrow up to the other girl.

Max rolled the die landing once again in jail "sure but don't think I'm quitting because I want my kisses" she started putting away the stuff.

Victoria snickered at this "sure...sure, I was thinking we could talk if that's alright?" She finished putting the rest of the pieces away.

Max nods smiling reaching out to grab her hand and squeezes it, the two stand up and walk hands intertwined upstairs.

They walked by Vanessa who is putting away a few things "night momma dinner was amazing like always" Max says first giving her mother a kiss on the cheek and hugging her.

"Aww thanks baby, sleep well" Vanessa smiled down to her daughter.

Max yawns walking to say good night to her other family members.

"Good night Mrs. Caulfield, thanks for the wonderful dinner and for welcoming me into your home" Victoria smiles to the older Caulfield woman.

Vanessa closes the lining closet and turns to Victoria "it's Vanessa, Mrs. Caulfield makes me feel old...and it's no problem at all thanks for making my daughter happy, you are welcome here anytime. Good night sweetie". She opens her arms offering a hug, Victoria gladly takes the offers and hugs her.

She pulls away when she hears Max say her final good night to her dad "good night daddy and Victoria says good night as well". "Goodnight Maxiesaurus and tell her good night as well and also we will have a chat tomorrow". They both silently chuckle at this. Vanessa rolls her eyes at her husband's silliness.

Max returns and goes to her room, Victoria sheepishly follows her. They get ready for bed and get under the covers, it's almost like a magnet because they instantly cuddle up to each other.

Max starts the discussion whispering "so do you think you can survive two more days of my family?".

Victoria groans playfully and is rewarded with a slap, "ow! Of course dork, what's on the agenda tomorrow?" She grabs Max's hand and starts to trace the lines on her hand.

"I was thinking we could go into town and look at things. I want to see if things changed since I was last here" Max finishes off yawning.

"Alright sure let's do that then we could chill with your family more" Victoria yawns as well.

"Sure...okay..night night Torbear" Max drones off into blissful slumber.

"Good night Maxine" Victoria yawns once again and waits for sleep to overtake her which is quick.

 The two dream and hope the next day is just as much fun as it is today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this first part, your thoughts are appreciated so please comment if you want..the next part will be in either a week or a few days. til then loves ;D


	23. Max's Hometown Visit Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day is spent at the Caulfield's residence...hilarity ensures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would update sooner...but with school over. I had other things to get done like getting my license for one which I did yayyy. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter I don't own Life Is Strange, Max, Victoria, Fidget spinners, or Max's parents but I do own the twins and Maddie ;D.

Chapter 19

Saturday morning was finally here, The girls were still sleeping when a loud thud awaken both of them accompanied with a " **I'M OKAY!!!** ", it was the twins rough housing again. ' _Momma really needs to get them to calm down in the morning_ ', Max thought as she arose first with a groan and preceded to stretch.

Victoria tried for a few extra minutes of sleep and hid under the pillow she was using.

"Oh no you don't, it's time to face the masses" Max rubbed the other girl's back to get her fully awake.

"Mmm I don't wanna...can't we just stay in here all day?" Victoria moaned getting up as well.

Max laughed at the irony because that was such a thing she would say and not tall blonde, "no can do. Breakfast is waiting and then we can spend time with my family and head out to town after lunch alright?".

Victoria smiled at the idea and pecked Max's lips "good morning by the way" she smiled getting out of the bed then headed to the bathroom to go use it and headed downstairs with Max for breakfast.

As they headed to the kitchen, Max said a quick morning to her brothers and sister who just mumbled it back. In the kitchen, her father was sitting down at the table drinking coffee in one hand and looking at the newspaper in the other. When he spotted the girls, he beckoned Max over for a good morning and stared 'intimidating' at Victoria. That prompted in a playful hit by Max and a "Daddy stop scaring her".

"I'm only joking but I was serious about that talk. So what is the plan for today girls?" Ryan said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well I was going to take Victoria over to town to explore and see if anything has changed" Max smiled at her father and Victoria who smiled back.

Ryan was about to ask if they could bring the twins along but decided against it, "wellup have fun and don't anything I wouldn't do...ba dum tss" Ryan laughed slapping his knee. (Dad jokes..nuff said).

Max facepalmed and groaned...only her father would try and act cool around her girlfriend. Victoria was snickering 'Max's dad sure is silly', they continued on their way to the kitchen but Victoria was stopped with a "I'm watching you" look. She gulped at this. When they entered the kitchen, Vanessa was still working on breakfast. She looked as if she was about to a village. When she noticed their presence, she stopped and sent both girls a warming smile and a quick good morning then continued on with breakfast.

"Good morning Vanessa" Victoria smiled sitting down.

"Morning Momma, what's for breakfast?" Max managed to steal a berry before getting swatted to the table.

Vanessa continued on the eggs, "we are having eggs, French toast, bacon, and fruit...in honor of our guest".

Max started "wow I shou-" but was cut off by Victoria "that's really generous Vanessa, but you don't have to cook all that because of me". Vanessa laughed at her comment "nonsense, besides the boys eat a lot...uh sweetie is your sister awake yet?" She asked Max who shook her head no.

Vanessa sighed "I swear that girl can sleep through a tornado...can you go get the boys to wake her?".

Max nodded and ran out to find her brothers, Victoria was debating on whether to help her with that or stay in the kitchen. She was about to get up when Vanessa call her over. "Yes?" Victoria asked. "Come and get out the utensils and plates from that drawer over there" Vanessa knew the other girl had never set a table in her whole life and today would be a nice day to start.

Victoria found the right amount of plates and utensils for everyone, she headed back to Vanessa for further instructions. Vanessa showed her where to place everything and asked about things she did at home, she answered honestly about how there weren't very many family meals and how she hoped things would change. Vanessa gave her a sad smile and their little moment was cut off with a "UGHHH I HATE YOU LITTLE RUNTS" and a "OHHH SHE SAID A BAD WORD" also a "NO SHE DIDN'T IDIOT SHE SAID HATE".

The twins were successful in waking up Maddie, the loud footsteps and the pitter patters of feet were proof of that. Vanessa groaned and went back to finishing up breakfast. A few minutes later, Max walked back in and gave Victoria a quick smile and a peck of the lips. She had heard some of the tall blonde's conversation with her mother.

When breakfast was finally done, the troops were called in first were Danny and Robby who were elbowing each other to the table...apparently they had remembered about their house guest and wanted both to sit by her. Next was Maddie all dressed in a off shoulder shirt with capris, she was still moping about her phone being taken away and decided that she would spend the day with her best friend Lisa. Last was Ryan who had finished his coffee and was about to get another cup when Vanessa swatted his hand away.

The seating arrangement this time was Vanessa in the middle on one side with the twins on each side of her asking her questions about what superheroes she liked, Max and Maddie on the other side discussing something, Vanessa to sit at one end and Ryan at the end.

"I like Batman cuz he turns into a bat" Danny says to Victoria.

"Batman is dumb. Superman saves the town and works a cool job like Daddy" Robby retorted back to Danny, Victoria being forgotten in the conversation.

"You're dumb!" Danny retorted back.

"Yeah well you're stupid" Robby sent another retort and reached over a bewildered Victoria to push Danny, escalating in a fight. Sure her and sister fought but never like this.

She was at a lost to do anything and looked over at Max for guidance, who got her father's attention making him look up from his paper and pull the boys off each other.

"Now boys apologize to each other" they said a half hearted apology to each other.

"Good now apologize to Victoria", they both said sorry to Victoria hugging her from each side. They had been warming up to her, Max sent an aww from her side of the table and Victoria sent her a teasing mean look. They both resulted in throwing napkins at each other, they were stopped by Max's dad who said in a 'menacing' tone "now do you two need to go to the corner?" They knew he was kidding but said no. The food was served finally and everyone dug in.

The casual table talk was that the twins had decided that both batman and superman were cool, and they would dress up as both to fight the evils outside with permission of course. Maddie had continued mope and eventually resulted in begging for her phone back, with some tough promises she got it back and went back to eating. The parents of the house were going to lounge around or clean all day. And of course Max and Victoria's plans to go around town.

With thanks after breakfast, everyone set off to do their activities for the day...Maddie only had to walk a few houses to get the Lisa's house, but promised to text when she got there. The boys were adorable looking their superhero costumes and set off to the backyard to let their imaginations take place.

Max and Victoria both showered(separately of course), and with resistance took money for lunch even though Victoria had her cards. They said goodbye and would be back by 7p.m. And headed for town in Victoria's car. The weather was nice that day so there were people out, their plan was to stop by the local photography store and browse the sections then a movie and lunch.

They had stopped at more than one place, there was a photo booth, so they naturally took photos to hang on their walls back in Blackwell. There had some sort of celebration going down because there was a carnival or fair at the local high school parking lot, ' _hmm I better text Momma and Daddy about that to see if we could all go later_ ' Max thought as they passed the high school.

Max kept looking out of the window at the places and music in the background on the radio was rather peaceful, Victoria looked over lovingly at the other girl as they continued their journey to downtown Seattle. After Victoria parked her car, they got out and walked hands intertwined into the photo store.

They saw the cutest starter kid camera and Max thought about getting two for the twins, knowing them they wouldn't want to share. However, she didn't have enough so with a pout and puppy dog eyes at Victoria..the other girl relented and bought the other starter camera. Max cheered ' _dork_ ' Victoria thought as they headed to get lunch. Max got her usual burger and fries combo whereas Victoria settled for a sandwich and a salad.

After eating lunch, Victoria wanted to get a thank you gift for Max's parents. She found a mug for Max's father and fragrance/soap set for Max's mom. Max decided to get Maddie some cool photo cases, they spent most of their time goofing around in the entertainment store messing with the massage chairs and cool gadgets. They had almost gotten in trouble when Max decided that a fidget spinner was like a frisbee and threw it a good few meters where it hit a mother.

Needless to say...Max pretended not to know what she did when she heard the woman scream in pain from being hit in the back of the head. Victoria facepalmed at this and pulled the girl to another store, before the woman could turn around and yell at them. They went to the next store giggling and skipping around like kids. They had forgotten about the plan for a movie..so they decided after browsing a few stores for the next hours that they would just return back to the house and chill there.

"This was really fun" Max said swinging their hands as they walked to her car.

Victoria smirked over at the other girl "yeah except for the part where we almost got in trouble because you decided a fidget spinner was a good frisbee...did Chloe tell you that?" She finishes off as they reach her car, she reaches in her purse to get her keys.

"Umm maybe...but she told me to look up a video where this dude frisbees a fidget spinner and it lands on a flat surface and continues to spin. It's so cool" she states as they place the bags in the back and go over to their sides of the car.

"I'm sure it is but I'm also sure that guy is a pro. Good thing you didn't buy one of those though. Right?" She looks over to Max who reached to the back to get something. When she returns, she's spinning a fidget spinner. Victoria facepalms and starts the car ' _gosh this idiot who I love_ '.

The car ride back is quiet and the only sound that is heard is the spinning of Max's new toy. Victoria has to confiscate it when Max tries to spin it on the steering wheel. Victoria promises to a pouting Max that she will get it back when they reach the house. Until then Max listens and sings along to the radio.

When they reach the house, Max reaches over Victoria to get her new toy but is stopped by Victoria. "Ah ah ah, you aren't getting this back without a kiss first" she is met with a peck.

The fidget spinner is still held hostage when they reach the front door, "you will have to do better than that" Victoria teases holding the spinner out of Max's reach. Max starts to kiss her more passionate and moves down to her neck, where she lets out a moan. The hostage situation being forgotten as they are in a full fledge makeout session at her front door. It goes on for a few minutes then the front door opens, making the girls be pulled out of their making out and almost fall.

When they look at the person who interrupted them, there's no one until they look down and sees Danny with his hands over his mouth. "Oohhhhh you guys were kissing!!!! Ewwww!!!" He says before noticing the cameras in the bag then pushes Max out of the way to get to the new toy.

He is stopped by Max picking him up "now mister, I don't think that's the proper to get a gift huh?" She finished off tickling the little boy who giggles trying to get out of her arms. The boy looked over to Victoria for help who in turn just was laughing and shrugged.

"Sorry sorry uncle uncle but is that for me?" He says trying to catch his breath after she stops tickling him. He is placed down on the ground and waits for an answer.

"Yes it is and Robby too, where is he anyways?" Max looks for her other mischievous brother.

Danny points to the timeout chair where Robby is sitting pouting and has tear tracks on his face.

Max looks over to her other brother and walks over to him with permission from her mother.

"Hey buddy...what did you do now?" Max said crouching down to his level.

When Robby noticed Max, he sat up "I was being mean to Danny and wouldn't listen to Momma when it was nap time." He puts his head down.

Max gets his attention again "Robby Bobby...I know that I'm gone half the time but you're the second man in the house so you can help Momma out and be nice to Danny. Plus I have a surprise for you" she finishes tickling him getting laughter out of him.

"Really?!" Robby gets excited at this.

"Yeah haha but you have to apologize to Momma and Danny first okay?" Max picks him up then puts him down in front of their mother.

He goes on apologizing to their Momma then goes to apologize to Danny who just accepts and shows him his new toy(camera). He looks dejected but then Victoria shows him his toy(camera). He gives her a quick hug then runs off to play with Danny.

The rest of the evening goes by nicely, Victoria gives Max's parents her thank you presents...when Maddie decides to come back, Max gives her the new phone cases she bought her. Max brings the idea of going to the carnival, they all go to the carnival and enjoy the rides. Even the talk Victoria had with Ryan went well. When it got to ride the scary rides, that didn't happen.

"Man I remember that ride...I think that's where your mother puked. Ohh were you guys going to ride that one? Oopsies" Ryan laughs.

Max and Victoria both groan and walk towards the Ferris wheel, "let's go on that one before your dad says something about that one" Victoria pulls her giggling.

Once they get into the Ferris wheel ride, they cuddle in a peaceful bliss..when they reach the top, they could see Max's parents and the twins going to some kiddie ride. They could Maddie talking to some of her friends and showing them her new phone case.

"This was the best ever, too bad we have to leave in the morning and study for finals" Victoria pouts.

Max pecks her pout away "aww you like my family...we can visit after school is out" she smiles as the ride ends.

"That would be wonderful, come on I think your brothers are getting tired." Victoria laughs at the twins who are whining to Max's mom and dad.

They all decide it's time to go home and head back after eating greasy food from the fair for dinner. That night the girls go to sleep with smiles on their faces, the trip may have been short but both really enjoyed it. In the morning when they get all their stuff ready, Max says goodbye to her family with hugs and kisses...Victoria gets hugs from everyone and trades contact information with Max's parents.

They both wave goodbye when in the car, and drive off back to Oregon.

"This was a great weekend...now back to reality" Max says with a frown.

Victoria smirks at her...' _yes it will be with finals and graduation_ '.

Her new worries on what will happen after Blackwell just fresh.

What will happen after Blackwell....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter...up next finals and graduations and college plans
> 
> with love TheRealestVC


	24. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

You guys are probably wondering 'where is that new chapter of OITNG?'…tbh I've been busy and I haven't abandoned the story or you guys, I had to adult(ew?) so regarding the next chapter it will be up in maybe two weeks or maybe even a week. In the meantime, would you guys like a sequel for the story like a college sequel or a summer sequel/oneshots?


End file.
